4 Monsters and 1 Frozen Adventure
by Gigan2024
Summary: Decided to change the summary: The land of Arendelle is in for a surprise. A REALLY BIG SURPRISE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tyrantrum: What up! Gorosaurus paid me 50 bucks to be here while he and the guys go to Arendelle.**

**Gallade: Wait, we're Pokémon; why do we have to be introducing a Godzilla and Frozen fan fiction?**

**Tyrantrum: Two words: Daylight Savings! *Throws him a soda***

**Tyrantrum and Gallade: Whoo! Paddle ball baby let the party begin. It's daylight savings when we get to sleep in! *sprays each other with soda* OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Aerodactyl: If you don't know what Gigan, Biollante, Titanosaurus, or Gorosaurus look like, go online to see.**

**Charizard: Gigan2024 doesn't own Frozen, Godzilla, us Pokémon as introductors, or whatever they just did. Guess what show their song was from and you get chocolate!**

* * *

In a land of ice and snow and occasionally rain and sun, a group of men each wearing Sami clothing were harvesting ice. They used tools from saws to pickaxes. While doing their job, they started singing:

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair,_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining,_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love and strike for fear,_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer,_

_Split the ice apart,_

_And break the frozen heart,_

In their continuation of work, young Kristoff at the age of 8 and his reindeer buddy, Sven, shared a carrot and started working with harvesters. He was raised like a brother/son by the Ice Harvesters when he lost his parents. Unfortunately, he was worse at ice harvesting than he was at hygiene because he ate a carrot even if it was covered in reindeer saliva!

_Hyup, Ho,_

_Watch your step, let it go,_

_Beautiful,_

_Powerful,_

_Dangerous, _

_Cold,_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled,_

_Stronger than one,_

_Stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men,_

_Hya!_

As they continued, they increased the speed of their song:

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining, _

_This icy force both foul and fair,_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining,_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love and strike for fear,_

_There's beauty and there's danger here,_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart._

Once they were finished, Kristoff finally managed to get an ice block which was better than nothing. As the harvesters rode off into the distance, Kristoff tried to catch up on his sleigh with Sven pulling, "Come on, Sven."

In a kingdom known as Arendelle, inside its castle, a little girl named Elsa at the age of 8 was sleeping until she was disturbed by her younger sister Anna (5). "Psst, Elsa. Elsa!" She got up onto the bed on top of Elsa trying to wake her up by shaking her, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Once half awake, Elsa replied irritably, "Anna, go back to sleep." Then, Anna stretched her arms out and lay down on Elsa. "I just can't, the sky's awake; so I'm awake. So we have to play." Unfortunately, Anna, Elsa, and the sky weren't the only ones awake. Far into the sea, there was an evil beast watching Arendelle, waiting for the right time to attack. This creature was the legendary Kraken! Its attack may take years, or even decades to start. But the day it attacks is the day the light of heroism shines upon four unlikely heroes.

"Go play by yourself." By saying this, Elsa pushed Anna off the bed. Then, Anna had the perfect idea to get Elsa to play with her. She climbed onto the bed again and this time said with said with a clever smile, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" This brought a bigger smile to Elsa's face since she had the powers of ice and snow.

Eager to play, Anna ran down the stairs with Elsa holding her hand and keeping her quiet. They then ran into the ballroom giggling. "Do the magic, do the magic." Anna was very eager because when she wasn't playing in the snow outside, she could always play inside with her sister. Elsa started creating magical lights of frost, "Ready?" Anna's response was a nod. Elsa threw the lights into the air which exploded into different sized flakes. It looked like blue fireworks with a dash of snow.

Jumping up and down Anna said, "This is amazing!" she started jumping around more as the flakes fell down slowly. "Watch this" said Elsa whom with a stomp of her foot, created an icy terrain out of the ballroom! With the snow Elsa created, they created a snowman with a circulish rectangular bottom, small midsection, and a large misshapen head. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Said Elsa making it look like Olaf was talking, "I love you Olaf!" said Anna who ran to hug Olaf.

On the ice, Anna was sliding with Olaf while Elsa increased their speed by blasting the ice in back of them. They find a snow bank and slide down it and Anna starts jumping off snow pillars while Elsa creates new ones. "Hold on." Anna keeps going.

"Catch me!"

"Gotcha!"

As Anna keeps jumping, she also goes faster, "Again!" Elsa struggles trying to keep up but when she slips, she tries to create another pillar, she hit Anna! Then, Anna fell into the snow unconscious. Terrified at what she had just done, Elsa ran over to Anna. "Anna! Mama, Papa!" she screamed as her powers formed colder ice which froze the ballroom. "It's okay Anna, I got you." She said with Anna in her arms. Then, her parents entered the room, "Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" said her father. "It was an accident. I'm sorry Anna." The queen picked up Anna, "She's ice cold!" Luckily, the king knew where to go. He went into the study and took out a book in Old Norse with a map leading to the Valley of the Living Rock. The king and queen got their horses with Anna and Elsa leaving behind a trail of ice.

In the forest, Kristoff and Sven lost the Ice harvesters and were wandering through the forest. When the king and queen's horses passed by, Kristoff noticed the ice. "Ice?" he said and got onto Sven riding into the direction of the ice. "Faster Sven!" Once they got to the Valley of Living Rocks, they could see the king, queen, Elsa, and Anna. "Please, help my daughter." At that moment, all the rocks started rolling towards the family and started turning into rock trolls! The sight of them scared Kristoff and they all started saying, "It's the king!" They formed a path from which an old troll walked through. "Trolls?" said Kristoff in wonder.

When he finished, the boulder Kristoff and Sven were hiding behind unrolls to reveal a female troll named Bulda. "Shush, I'm trying to listen." She grabs their arms and pulls them down. Sven licks her cheek and she found a sense of compassion in her voice. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you!" She then hugs them. As the old troll known as Grand Pebbie walks toward the family, he bows in respect, "Your majesty," He turned his attention to Elsa, "Born with the powers or cursed?" his response was born, "And they're getting stronger." Pebbie motions the queen to let him see Anna, "You're lucky it wasn't the heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded." The king would want anything to heal his daughter, "Do what you must." Grand Pebbie used his powers to remove what was in Anna's head, "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic. To be safe, but don't worry, I leave the fun." He said in a softened voice. "She will be okay,"

At the thought of Anna not knowing about her magic made Elsa ask, "But she won't remember that I have powers?" "It's for the best." Said her father, "Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." When Pebbie said this, he created an illusion of Elsa doing magic in front of others. "There is beauty in it. But also great danger." By saying this, illusion Elsa's magical snowflake turned red and so did the audience. "You must learn to control it, or fear will be your enemy." The illusion of the red villagers attacked Elsa. This frightened her but Pebbie assured her. "Do not fear child, for in another world; there are four creatures destined to come to this world for one purpose." The king was puzzled and asked, "Excuse me but, creature from another world?" Grand Pebbie created a vision showing four sleeping bodies.

These monsters are the same ones who fought the legendary Godzilla: Gigan, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, and Biollante. "These monsters are from a time far ahead of ours. They're purpose 13 years from now is to protect your family." The king asked another question, "Why so long? Why can't they do this now?" At that moment, the 4 bodies got up and in the distance, they could see a burning city with a large crystal monster destroying it. The monsters took off for battle. "As you can see, they have a lot on their hands. But, look closer." Said Pebbie. As they looked closer, they could see four smaller bodies very similar to the other ones. "These smaller creatures are the offspring of the larger ones. Their power can be used 13 years from now." "Okay, until then we'll protect her. She can learn to control her power. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone; including Anna.

* * *

**Tyrantrum: Well, you just read a very dramatic chapter, but this is just the beginning.**

**Gallade: Yeah, the kaiju are barely in it.**

**Tyrantrum: In time they shall be a main part of this story. For now it just sounds like a lot of…..**

**Hoopa: HOOPA**

**Tyrantrum: Sounds like a lot of….**

**Hoopa: HOOPA, HOOPA**

**Tyrantrum: *Uses Stone Edge* Sounds like a lot of Hoopa.**

**Charizard: Seriously, we're doing way too many references!**


	2. Chapter 2 The 13 year Passing

Chapter 2

**Tyrantrum: 13 years are passing and I still look good.**

**Hoopa: You look like a t-rex with acne.**

**Everyone except Hoopa: SHUT UP HOOPA!**

**Gardevoir: *Walks into room and pinches Gallade's ear***

**Gallade: Aaaahhhh**

**Gardevoir: Where have you been? It's dinner time!**

**Gallade: Oh come on. In front of the guys?**

**Charizard: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters or Frozen or us Pokémon. SUMMER!**

* * *

At the castle, young Anna saw snow outside the window and was excited to play; especially with Elsa. She went over to knock on Elsa's door. "Elsa?" Then, she started to sing:

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore,_

_Come out the door,_

_It's like you've gone away,_

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now we're not,_

_I wish you could tell me why._

Anna then attempts to ask through the keyhole:

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Unfortunately, it didn't work, "Go away Anna." Heart broken, Anna just said, "Okay, bye."

Elsa and her father repeated Elsa's mantra as he put gloves on her. "Conceal it, don't feel, don't let it show."

* * *

In 2001, a young Gigan (10) was testing his new device. "Alright Biollante, teleportation in 10 seconds." said Gigan to his test subject, Biollante (10). "Why do I have to do this again?" asked Biollante seeming very irritated, "Because Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus are too scared to do it. 10 seconds up!"

"What?!" Caught off guard, Biollante disappeared instantly! "Uh oh, his dad's not gonna like this." Said Gigan thinking his teleporter was a defect and it may have killed Biollante. "He won't at all!" said a mysterious voice. Gigan looked up and saw Biollante hanging from a tree. "Man, I thought you died." Said Gigan very relieved to see Biollante alive. "Please, find another test subject."

In a cave near the coast, the 4 fathers of the destined heroes meet together to converse with Pebbie. "In 13 years, your sons will be needed to protect the kingdom of Arendelle. Each of them have the will of a warrior and the nobility of a knight." As they listened, Biollante was flying past the mouth of the cave screaming, "AAAAAAHHHHHH" Then Gigan started shouting, "Okay, catapult doesn't work."

"Why would you use a catapult you idiot?" said Titanosaurus, "It's just plain stupid." Said Gorosaurus. Back in the cave, Titanosaurus's father seemed very doubtful. "I believe you have the wrong "people". They aren't ready for this responsibility, and the way they are now; I don't think they'll be ready in 13 years." But, Pebbie saw the bright side to most things. "In time, they shall grow mature and won't find humor in hurting others. Good day." By saying that, Pebbie's illusion faded away.

* * *

4 years later, Anna (9) once again tries to get Elsa (12) to come out.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike across the hall._

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

While singing, she starts to run through the gallery and lands under the painting of Joan of Arc.

_Hang in there Joan._

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms._

_Watching the hours tick by._

Within Elsa's room, Elsa's parents were doing their best to help her. "I'm scared, it's getting stronger." The king tried to calm her but she got worse, "Getting upset only makes it worse." As he approaches to hug her she backs away. "No, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

In 2005, the 4 monsters were training with the legendary Godzilla on a nearby island. "Alright wimps, your fathers want me to turn you into the strongest, bravest, and noblest creatures on Earth. First, we'll work on bravery." Godzilla smashed the ground and up came flaming pillars and magma hoops! "I think I'm gonna die, this very moment." Said Gigan extremely terrified. "What's wrong? Never seen an obstacle course before? This is nothing compared to Space Godzilla's crystal course. Gigan, you first." said Godzilla. Gigan went into starting position and calculated all the possibilities of surviving this course. "Alright: ready, set, go!" yelled Godzilla. Gigan jumped over pillars and hopped through hoops. But at the last minute, another obstacle even scarier appeared.

This obstacle was Gigan's greatest fear: the Vortaak! It was an alien armada that once controlled the entire Giganian civilization! "No, I thought they were destroyed!" This of course was another part of the obstacle course, "It's a fear feasting serpent! In order to confront it, scare it back and you'll pass the obstacle course maggot!" With all his might, Gigan tried to ram the illusion but he was thrown back by the serpent's strength. "Alright, playtime's over." Said Gigan who switched his claws to chainsaws! He grew to a size 10 times larger than he was before! The sight of Mega Gigan scared the Hell out of the snake and it morphed into its original form. "I did it!" yelled Gigan in triumph. "Great job Gigan. Titanosaurus, now you." Titanosaurus scaled over flaming pillars without a single singe and spiraled though hoops unscathed, but now came the Fear Feasting Serpent. It morphed into Titanosaurus's greatest fear: Space Godzilla. The great Crystal King was also the king of mutants, and he was a tyrant of a king as well. He gave Titanosaurus an earsplitting screech. "Dig deep Titano! Give him a taste of his own medicine." yelled Godzilla. His words of motivation encouraged Titanosaurus to release his ancestors' greatest ability. He grew 40 feet tall, rose his head, smashed his tail to the ground, and let out a thunderous roar so powerful that it not only made the serpent turn white, a green supersonic blast came out! The massive force sent the serpent flying to hit a tree! "Amazing work! Now you Biollante." said Godzilla.

Biollante simply extended his leg vines to go over the pillars and used his 10 other vines to turn him into a spiraling cocoon through the hoop. Once at the Fear Feasting Serpent, it turned into a phantom version of Godzilla. "I wouldn't blame ya for being scared of me. Heck, sometimes looking at my reflection scares the Hell outta Me." said Godzilla. Biollante's eyes twisted upwards into his head, his head turned around 360 degrees, and he combined his vines to form a grassy Godzilla! This Godzilla was larger than Ghost Godzilla and twice as terrifying! The serpent curled into rattle snake position and hid its head. "1 on 1 Godzilla scare-off, good job. Goro, your turn."

Gorosaurus used brute force to get past the pillars and double-kicked the hoop. Once at the serpent, it didn't form into anything! "What's going on? You said it forms into anything its victim fears." said Titanosaurus very confused. "Perhaps he doesn't fear anything." Said Godzilla, but at that moment the serpent turned into death! Gorosaurus went wide-eyed remembering how he lost all his brethren to death 65 million years ago. In an act of revenge, he let out a roar so loud and powerful that a large crack broke around the Fear Feasting Serpent. The ground shook and soon the area around the serpent collapsed and Gorosaurus had to run in order to survive. "Run boys! The whole island is falling apart! Hurry Gorosaurus!" They all quickly ran for the ocean as pieces of the island started breaking apart! "Great job Thunder roar!" yelled Gigan. Ignoring what Gigan said, Gorosaurus kept running. "Training regimen is over. Miku!" At that moment, a large aircraft came with ropes strong enough to hold them. "That was close. Okay maggots, that was lesson 1; there are still a lot more to go." Said Godzilla as they all hung on to the plane's ropes.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, 6 years later, Anna (15) was just passing Elsa's room and in the room where her parents were packing, she hugged them. "See you in two weeks." As the king and queen were about to leave, Elsa curtsies to her parents instead of hugging them for she didn't want to hurt them. "Do you have to go?" she asked and her father reassured her. "You'll be fine Elsa." On the docks they boarded their ship.

Out at sea, a thunderstorm raged; but that wasn't the only thing that raged. From a giant wave, a humongous tentacle rose and smashed the ship! The king and queen fell into the water and in a matter of minutes; they were consumed by the great Kraken! This was only the first of his treacherous deeds; he was awaiting an accomplice from another world whom he knew as the great enemy of Godzilla. But this accomplice won't be around until 2014. He shall wait many years if he has to. In the meantime, he continued to eat the ship parts.

In Arendelle, the whole kingdom was mourning the loss of their Highnesses. Especially the princesses of Arendelle. Back in the castle, Anna knocked on Elsa's door and this time with sorrow.

_Elsa? Please I know you're in there_

_People are wondering where you've been_

_They say have courage _

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Please let me in._

Anna sits down looking up, crying, back against the door and starts singing again.

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Behind the door, Elsa as well was crying within her frozen room.

* * *

In 2011, Gigan, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, and Biollante (each at an age of 20) were also grieving the loss of loved ones. In the great Monster War, their fathers died of exhaustion after the war. Godzilla was the only kaiju to live and tell the tale. A shrine of the fallen soldiers and of course the four fathers were made in honor of their sacrifice. But their death was the first part of a sacred prophecy. "My students, there is a sacred prophecy that I must tell you." Said Godzilla as the 4 young adult monsters were shedding tears. "What prophecy?" They all said in unison.

_The prophecy speaks of monsters: 4_

_Each with a power like never before_

_Their new mission is to protect Arendelle_

_And keep them from the flaming depths of Hell_

_There, a battle shall unfold_

_A battle that shall long be foretold_

_A the battle's end, you will become knights _

_Ridding the world or wrong with rights._

At the end of the prophecy Gigan didn't believe it at all. "Oh come on, no matter how cool that sounds, it's completely ridiculous. What and where the Hell is Arendelle? And what battle? Haven't there been enough battles? Our only living relatives have died and now you're telling us some stupid prophecy!" yelled Gigan in anger and frustration, "This prophecy is the reason why your father and your uncles had me train you and your cousins! Each of you has the same powers as your fathers and powers that can still be unlocked. Your fathers' souls are within each of you, helping you throughout your journey." Said Godzilla. Hearing this made Gigan accept the fact that the prophecy is true.

* * *

**Gallade: Okay, I know I said the kaiju are barely in the first chapter, but don't you think this chapter has too much of them?**

**Tyrantrum: Well then you should be careful what you wish for.**

**Space Godzilla: *Appears out of nowhere behind Gallade* they might just come after you.**

**Gallade: *Jumps forward* AAAAHHHH! What the Hell?**

**Space Godzilla: I just came to tell you guys that there's a surprise monster in this story.**

**Hoopa: Is it a Phantom Monster?**

**Space Godzilla: No *freezes Hoopa with an ice crystal* See you all next chapter. Ain't I a stinker?**


	3. Chapter 3 Coronation

Chapter 3

**Tyrantrum: We're back and Space Godzilla can't teleport out for some reason.**

**Space Godzilla: I need an environment with crystals in order to do that.**

**Gallade: Well, it's better than having just you, me, Aerodactyl, and Charizard.**

**Hoopa: What about me?**

**Gallade: We hate you; get the Hell out of here! Schnitzel!**

**Shnitzel: *Chases Hoopa out.* RADDDA!**

**Zoidberg: Oy, again with the cameos.**

**Charizard: What the F**k, now you two! I can't take this anymore! *Flies through the roof.***

**Aerodactyl: Gigan2024 doesn't own Frozen, Godzilla, us Pokémon, Shnitzel from Chowder, or the lobster. Plus he doesn't own any of the songs written here and throughout the story; the credit goes to those who wrote the songs. Sorry if we forgot to say this before. If you want to know how the song goes, go online and type in the title of the song mentioned. **

**Zoidberg: You didn't mention my name.**

**Space Godzilla: *Raises middle finger***

* * *

Three years later in 2014, Godzilla was saying farewell to his students. "The hardest part of being a sensei is watching my students leave. I am proud to call you four Masters of Kaiju knights. Now before you leave for Arendelle, let me hear your battle cries!" At this, the four kaiju let out thunderous, earsplitting roars! "That's what I call battle cries. Now go make me proud. Make your fathers' proud!"

"Hai, Sensei!" They said in unison and they all went through a portal leading to Arendelle.

Unfortunately, as they were leaving; far away under a fallen building after Godzilla's battle against the MUTOs, a male winged MUTO climbed out of the building. "You may have won this battle, but I will have my revenge. For me and my wife." He flew off into the distance towards Monster Island. He then saw a portal and he believed it led to his time in the past so he went into it.

* * *

In Arendelle, everyone was preparing for Elsa's Coronation ceremony. Ships from across the land were coming for the great opening of the closed gates. Outside the walls, the four Kaiju (each 24) were trying to stay out of sight for a while. "Alright, we already know how most humans feel when the see monsters, so we'll have to go incognito." said Titanosaurus. "What?" asked Biollante, "He means we need disguises Jackass." said Gigan. "Luckily, I created a device that does just that!" said Gigan. He took out his device which was in the form of a Gameboy Advance. "Why so is it so Retro?" asked Biollante, "So it doesn't raise suspicion." But Titanosaurus remembered what time they were in. "We're in the 1700s of Norway, a time before technology." But Gigan ignored him and began tinkering with it. "ACTIVATION SONG REQUIRED." said the device in a female robotic voice. "Why the Hell did you install an activation song?" the three other monsters yelled (making sure that it won't be heard by anyone else) in unison. "I've got problems, but don't worry; any song that relates to the environment around us can work. And I've detected that most of the people here sing happy songs. So, what happy songs do you guys know?"

As the 4 monsters festered for a bit, Biollante had an idea. "How about _Happy_ by Pharrel Williams?" Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus nodded in agreement but Gigan had doubts. "Isn't that song for high people?" Biollante felt insulted because Pharrel Williams was his favorite singer, "Dude, don't insult Pharrel Williams." Then they began singing. As they sang, their forms changed into human form! Each of them were 6 feet tall (except Biollante, he was 6 feet and 5 inches tall). Titanosaurus had red hair, a red Royal Jacket, and his tail disappeared. Gigan's spike on top became grayish-silver hair, his tail disappeared, his metal hands turned into regular human hands, his eyes were covered by red sunglasses, and he was wearing a Royal Black Jacket. Biollante strangely wasn't fat like his original monster form; he wore a green Royal Jacket, his snout shortened to a smallish nose and a medium sized head, and his vines combined so tightly to form two skinny arms and two skinny feet. Gorosaurus's snout also shortened to look like Human Biollante's face only with gray hair, a gray Royal Jacket, and his small arms extended to longer and stronger arms.

Although they were human, their teeth were still sharp. "Whoa, I have what those human call a penis!" said Biollante looking down his green pants. "I'm gonna miss those frills." Said Titanosaurus feeling his frill-less back and head. "My arms, they're stronger and longer! Maybe now I can beat you guys at arm wrestling." Said Gorosaurus. "Alright, we can just keep talking about our human forms, or we can focus on our mission; protect Arendelle from the mysterious evil." said Gigan whom the other three understood perfectly. They started heading for the castle.

Where was MUTO during this? He landed in a nearby forest completely paralyzed from the impact! A pack of wolves attempted to drag him to their home, but his electromagnetic legs shocked the wolves so powerfully that they flew backwards!

* * *

In her bedroom, Anna was asleep until Kai woke her up. "Princess Anna," As Anna got up trying to wake up, Kai repeated himself. "Yeah,"

"Sorry to wake you,"

"No, no, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Said Anna who started to snore and sleep once more until she sat straight and almost awake, "Who is it?"

"Still me ma'am. The gates will open soon, time to get ready."

"Of course, ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation."

"My sister's…. coronation."

Anna takes a look at her dress for Elsa's Coronation ceremony and became excited to remember the biggest day of Elsa's (and greatest day to Anna) life. "It's Coronation Day!" she exclaimed as she ran out dressed and hair tied up into a bun. She grabbed the arm of a maid's arm, spun around with her and repeated what she said earlier. In an extremely happy mood, she started singing.

_The window is open,_

_So's that door,_

_I didn't know they did that anymore,_

_Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?_

Outside, Human Biollante heard the last part she said. "Did someone say, **8, OOO plates?!** They've gotta have enough food to stuff Anguirus's shell!" exclaimed Biollante, "They should have enough food to fill your old fat-ass stomach. That thing nearly tore my leg off once!" said Gigan. "Guys focus, we have to find the royal people here to protect." said Titanosaurus getting irritated by Gigan's remarks about Biollante.

_For years I have roamed these empty halls,_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls,_

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be real, actual people,_

_It'll be totally strange,_

_But wow I am so ready for this change._

While singing she started going out the window on a wooden plank. She pulled herself up along with the plank to see ships from far away heading for the docks.

_For the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music, there'll be light,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night._

While all this was happening, the Kraken simply watched as the ships passed by. This was no ordinary Kraken though. This was a Fear Feasting Kraken. It mimics the ability of a Fear Feasting Serpent, only the illusions are 100 times larger! Together, a whole group of F.F. Krakens can scare away an adult Ghidorah! Luckily, there is only one left in the world which is this one.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone,_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone,_

"I can't wait to meet everyone. (Gasp) What if I meet The One?" Leaving the garden, she heads for the ballroom and curls a red curtain around her.

_Tonight imagine me gown and all,_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall,_

_The picture of sophistic grace._

She saw a head statue of a man and tried to act out what it would be like if she met a man at Coronation.

_I suddenly see him, standing there,_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair,_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face._

As she grabs the head statue, she swings around but ends up letting it go to fall on the cake.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre,_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far._

In the portrait room, Anna started jumping off the furniture and in every painting that had a woman she replaced with herself.

_For the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone,_

_And I know it is totally crazy,_

_To dream I'd find romance,_

_But for the first time in forever,_

_At least I've got a chance!_

Within Elsa's room, the princess that shall soon become queen looked out her window. Elsa's (21) attention was mostly on the 4 strange-haired gentlemen. They looked at least a few years older than she was. The only thing that brought her attention to them was their hair. The only colors of hair she's seen were blonde, brown, white, and black. Then she focused on what was important: her Coronation and keeping her powers hidden.

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl,_

_You always have to be._

As she stared at her father's Coronation, she tried to hold a candlestick and ornament without her gloves. Unfortunately, the two objects froze.

_Conceal don't feel,_

_Put on a show,_

_Make one wrong move,_

_And everyone will know._

_**Anna: **__It's only for today._

_**Elsa: **__It's agony to wait._

_**Anna: **__It's agony to wait!_

_**Elsa: **__Tell the guards to open up… the gates!_

_**Anna: **__The gates!_

Once the gates were opened, Anna went out to welcome the guests. Once she passed by the four human kaiju, she started singing again.

_**Anna**__: For the first time in forever._

_**Elsa: **__Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see._

_**Anna: **__I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. _

_**Elsa: **__Be the good girl,_

_You always have to be._

_**Anna: **__A chance to leave my sister's world,_

_A chance to find true love._

_**Elsa: **__Conceal,_

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know._

On the bridge Anna was on, the four humanized Kaiju were walking to the entrance of the castle. "Well you were right about people here singing happy songs." said Titanosaurus. Anna then left the bridge and ran into the village square.

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today,_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_Nothing's in my way!_

After her last sentence, she was hit by a horse! She fell into a nearby rowboat and when she was about to fall into the water, the horse slammed its hoof on the other end of the boat stopping it in its place. When the boat was stopped, Anna bounced up and landed on her ass and back. "Hey!" The horse belonged to a prince by the name of Hans. By the sight of him, Anna was in love. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Hey, I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." said Anna a lot gentler. "Are you sure?" asked Hans, "Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna assured him. Hans dismounts his horse to help her up. "I'm great actually." said Anna. "Oh, thank goodness." He offers a hand to help her up and realizes that he forgot to introduce himself. He bows and says, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduced herself as well. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Hearing her title, Hans bows while also saying, "Princess? My lady!" Seeing his master's actions, the horse did the same. Only it lifted its hoof holding the boat thus making Hans slide into Anna! When the boat nearly tipped over, his horse stomped his hoof down (Before it did that, Anna said hi again.). Once the boat was steady again, Anna was on Hans! Oh boy." Said Hans, "Ha, this is awkward. Not you're awkward but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" said Anna. They both stood up and started apologizing. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse…. And for every moment after."

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know." Moving forward, she patted the horse's head, "Hello." Talking once more to Hans, she said, "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" asked Hans. As they both smiled at each other, the bells of Coronation rung. Too busy looking at Hans, Anna doesn't notice at first, but she later does. "The bells, the Coronation, I-I-I better go. I have to… I better go." She says goodbye and runs to the ceremony. Hans waves back to her and so does the horse. When he lifted his hoof, Hans and the boat fell over!

* * *

Within the church chapel, the four human Kaiju are getting extremely bored. "I pictured this a lot less boring." said Biollante slouching on his seat. "Sit up you moron, we're at an important ceremony!" said Gigan very strictly, "Says the guy wearing sunglasses indoor!" Then, Elsa and Anna arrived. The priest set the crown upon Elsa's head and beholds the golden orb and scepter. She tries to pick them up, but the priest tells her to remove her gloves. It is unqueenly to hold the golden objects with gloves on. She removes the gloves and holds the items. As she turns around, the bishop gives a speech in Old Norse. Once he finished he said, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," His response was everyone saying "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa quickly put the orb and scepter down as quickly as she could when it started to freeze.

Within the Great Hall, a song was being played and everyone started dancing. Biollante was helping himself to the food, Titanosaurus tried to dance the same way as everyone else, Gorosaurus mingled with the rest, and Gigan just stood against the wall. When the music stopped, Kai announced Elsa and Anna's arrival. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle." Once Anna ran into the scene, she waved to a few people and Kai motioned her to stand next to Elsa. "Here? Are you sure, I don't think I'm supposed to-." Before she could finish Kai put her next to Elsa. The two of them exchanged awkward looks until they finally spoke. "Hi." said Elsa.

"Hi me? Oh um, Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Said Anna completely embarrassed at what she just said. "Thank you." They look at the party and notice how amazing it is to finally see other people. "So this is what a party looks like?" said Elsa, "It's warmer than I thought." Said Anna. "And what is that amazing smell?" They sniff the air and in unison they said, "Chocolate." They laughed at how they said it at the same time. Elsa looks at the party, Anna looks at Elsa. She wanted to say so much to Elsa, but didn't know how to say it. Before she could, Kai interrupted.

"Your majesty, the knights of Japan." He motions to the four human Kaiju. They each took a bow and introduced each other in order.

"Sir Thomas Titano"

"Sir Gary Gigan"

"Sir Baron Bioll" (Pronounced BA-rrron BEE-OLLL)

"Sir Goron Goro" (Pronounced GO-rron Go-rrro)

"Your majesty, as you already know; we come from the land of Japan. Unfortunately, we are the last of our society." said Titanosaurus trying to come up with the most convincing story. "Oh no. What happened? Was it because of a monster? I've heard stories of humongous creatures with unbelievable powers that live in Japan." said Anna. She has done a lot of reading about other countries, but what interested her most was Japan. "Yes. This monster goes by the name of…. King Ghidorah." said Gigan trying to make Ghidorah's name seem menacing. His response was a gasp from the two sisters. "We were lucky enough to escape in the last boat before Ghidorah blasted the last of our brethren." said Gorosaurus. Before they could say anything else, Gigan took a bow and walked away. The rest followed and Kai introduced the Duke of Weselton.

"Dude, why did you walk away? We're supposed to be focusing on our mission." Said Titanosaurus, but Gigan ignored him because he was staring at a girl in the far corner. She wore a lavender dress, her hair was tied into a bun, she had grayish-silver hair like him, and her smile ended in a blush. In human years, she seemed to be about his age. When she noticed him staring at her, he looked away embarrassingly. Biollante noticed what was happening though. "Ohhhh, I see what's happening. I believe Gigan admires someone." Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus were confused at first until they saw who Gigan was looking at. In unison they said, "OOHHHH" Before Gigan could say anything, the three of them walked away so that either Gigan or the girl could make a move.

In a few moments, the girl from the corner came over to him. "Hey there. I noticed you earlier. I was wondering why you're wearing glasses indoors?" said the girl. "Well ma'am-."

"You can call me Bagana."

"Huh, something about that name sounds familiar. Anyway, I've never removed these glasses before. Without them, people might find me strange." said Gigan. "Oh come on, no one's gonna find you strange. Here, let me show you." Before Gigan could refuse, Bagana removed his glasses. Behind it were just regular, ordinary eyes, but to Bagana, he seemed more handsome than before!

"Well? How does it look?" asked Gigan, "You look... amazing!" said Bagana.

"I mean, you look great. By the way, when I saw you I wanted to ask you something." Said Bagana, "Oh, and what's that?" asked Gigan.

"Care to dance?" asked Bagana. Her answer was a nod from Gigan. She pulled him by the arm and they moved into the middle of the dance circle. "Good ol' Gigan's growing up." Said Biollante watching Gigan and Bagana dance. Gigan twirled Bagana around and around. "You're better at dancing than you look." Said Bagana.

* * *

As the party went on, the Fear Feasting Kraken was prowling in the depths. Then, he felt some sort of shock coursing through his body. He swam to the surface to find the source of the sudden electric force. On the shore of a nearby island, he could see a large flying body. This creature happened to be the MUTO.

* * *

**Tyrantrum: *Snoring***

**Gallade: Wake up.**

**Tyrantrum: *Still snoring***

**Gallade: *Uses Wake up slap* WAKE UP! The chapter's over.**

**Tyrantrum: *Wakes up* Wha? Oh man. *Stretches* Man, it took like a whole week for the author to make this one. Anyway, I'd just like to say goodbye and we'll see you next chapter.**

**Godzilla: It's about time Gigan got a girlfriend. All day he makes these weird inventions.**


	4. Revelations

**Tyrantrum: Hey Hoopa, catch! *Throws a boulder***

**Hoopa: *Crushed***

**Tyrantrum: Heh, heh, never gets old.**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla or Frozen characters.**

**Claimer: But he does own the Fear Feasting Kraken.**

* * *

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown." Kai said. "Weselton, the Duke of Weselton. Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke said. He started dancing and shaking like a nitwit and took a bow. Unfortunately for him, his toupee slid off when he bowed causing Anna and Elsa to giggle.

"Hey Goro, check out the bald guy in front of the royals." Biollante said chuckling, "And I thought I was bald before." Gorosaurus said. At this, Biollante's eyes widened at the thought of a dinosaur with hair!

"Thank you… only I don't dance." Elsa replied. The Duke seemed very offended, "But my sister does." Elsa said. "What?" Anna said, very surprised. Before she could say anything else, the Duke grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor. "Lucky you!" Anna looks back at Elsa as Elsa apologizes.

The Duke starts dancing weirdly around Anna asking her about how and why the gates always closed. Unfortunately, Anna had no idea. When she got back to Elsa, she was in a little pain. "Well, he was a little springly." Elsa said while slightly laughing.

Everyone was backing away to make space for human Gigan and Bagana. They were dancing very gracefully and Gigan didn't know he could dance so well. In fact, he felt this strange feeling for Bagana. A feeling he couldn't feel in his cyborg form. This feeling was how we all feel for a special person, this feeling was; Love. "Ha Ha! There goes Gary Gigan!" Biollante yelled out. This brought some attention to him making him clear his throat and stand straight. After a few more minutes, Gigan and Bagana finished with the final pose (The same way Rapunzel and Flynn Rider finished.).

Back to Anna and Elsa, "Are you okay?" Loving the attention, Anna replied, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it would be like this all the time." If you could look out onto the dance floor, you could see countless people having conversations. You could also see human Gigan walking the others and getting noogied by Biollante. "Me too," Elsa said sincerely. She said this sadly, "But it can't,"

"Why not? If-."

"It just can't."

Heart broken, Anna walked away, "Excuse me for a minute," She kept walking until a man bowing bumped her to the side. Before she fell, she was caught by Hans. "Glad I caught you." he said. "Hans," Anna replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the food table, Biollante didn't seem to be getting any fatter from the food. "Man, what's up with these people and chocolate?" Titanosaurus asked, "I don't know and I don't care, this stuff is good!" Biollante replied and went back to eating. Nearby, Hans and Anna started singing. Unfortunately, Gigan became irritated by this. "If I hear another song, I'm gonna punch Biollante in the face!" When he heard this, Biollante raised his head in surprise!

Human Gorosaurus seemed to be the best dancer because everyone joined in his dance (Arms crossed and legs kicking out). The Duke of Weselton found hard to try the new dance but luckily Titanosaurus showed him.

* * *

Back from their singing and wandering, Anna had amazing news; Hans proposed to her! She wanted to get Elsa's blessing so she dragged Hans with her to Elsa. "Elsa! I mean, Queen. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna says while gesturing to Hans. "Your majesty," Hans says while bowing. Then, they started speaking while finishing each other's sentences,

Anna: We would like-

Hans: Your blessing-

Anna: Of-

Both: Our marriage!

Very confused, Elsa asked, "Marriage?" Then, Titanosaurus cut in, "Whoa! Did someone say marriage?" Anna happily replied, "Yes!"

"Well, just to let you know; I am the number one wedding planner! The other knights and I also became priests." Elsa just became more confused, "Great! Now that we have a wedding planner and priests, we just have to figure out where to live. Here?" Anna said, "Here?" Elsa asked. She was very lost in all this. Anna talking about marriage, Thomas Titano and the others also being priests and wedding planners. Stuff like this could overwhelm a father. "Absolutely!" Hans replied, "Anna-." Elsa tried to say something, but Anna interrupted again, "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" Elsa kept saying no but Anna didn't listen. She was too busy thinking of the room distributions. Titanosaurus knew how Elsa was feeling and went back over to the others.

"Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa finally said, "Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"Hey, check it out; Anna and Elsa seem to be arguing," Gigan said gesturing to Anna, Elsa, and Hans, "Oh wait, Anna grabbed Elsa's glove and…. Oh shit!" Gigan said a loud. The scene he saw was Anna taking Elsa's glove and Elsa creating large spikes of ice! Parts of these spikes struck the wall where the four kaiju were! Things were silent until Gigan's device spoke, "Transformation sequence terminated."

"Wait, what?" Gigan said as he and the other Kaiju transformed into their original forms! Nearby, the Duke was nearly hit by an ice spike, "Sorcery, and Monsters!" Elsa ran out of the room and everyone else looked at the kaiju. After a few moments of silence, Biollante ran for the window! "I can't go back to jail!" Unfortunately, in his attempt of escape, he got stuck in the window! "Dammit Biollante! Why did we make him go first?" Gigan said as they were trying to push him out. "Move aside." Gorosaurus said. Titanosaurus and Gigan moved to the side while Gorosaurus got onto his tail and Kangaroo kicked Biollante out!

* * *

Once Elsa was outside, everyone cheered. She covered her bare hand, but when she ran into a townswoman with a baby Elsa backed away and touched the edge of a fountain. Instantly, the fountain froze and the Duke comes out the door. "There she is, stop her!" he shouts. Elsa tries to warn him to stay away, but ends up shooting magic at the entrance causing the Duke to slip and fall. From around the corner, Biollante was walking with his tentacles at full extent and his Kaiju friends hanging on to his sides! He runs through the crowd carefully trying not to hurt anyone. From the sight of the towering terror, everyone started screaming and ran out of the gates!

"We should've never done this! Biollante, cross the lake!" Gorosaurus shouted. Biollante stared out into the vast body of water. "That's not a lake you prehistoric moron! It's a Fjord!" One kick from Gigan forced him to wade in the water. After a few hours, the four Kaiju finally made it to the other side of the Seaport. Out of breath, Biollante fell to the ground and made the others fall in the process. "I hope to never do something like that ever again!" Biollante said, "This is terrible, we trained for 13 years, and we failed!" Titanosaurus complained. Instead of complaining like the others, Gorosaurus could smell something strange about this land. "What's up with Goro?" Gigan said as Gorosaurus lifted his head higher than usual. Then, all of a sudden; a large electromagnetic blast shot straight for the Kaiju's direction! Luckily, Gorosaurus saw it ahead of time and pushed his friends out of the way. "Oh shit!" Titanosaurus and Gigan yelled in unison. The source of the attack walked towards them. The revelation showed a black, winged, bug- like monster! "MUTO!" they all shouted in unison.

"Yes, the great monster whom the legendary Godzilla had difficulty defeating." MUTO said. After his sentence, the 4 Kaiju laughed hysterically. MUTO seemed confused until Gigan summed it up for him, "You? All Godzilla had to do was smash you into a building. When you tried to fight him, you just ran away! Ha, ha! Our dads put up a better fight than you ever could!" Very insulted, MUTO ran towards them. Luckily, Gigan managed to throw one of his devices in front of MUTO. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the device. "Self destruct!" Gigan yelled. The device lit up and exploded! The impact from the explosion sent MUTO flying for the water! He tried to escape, but nearby Elsa was running on the water causing it to freeze. MUTO, along with the F.F. Kraken were trapped in ice!

* * *

**Tyrantrum: How could it have taken yo****u 4 weeks to update this new chapter?**

**Me: You try staying at your Grandma's house for 4 weeks and limited time to work on a fanfiction.**

**Gallade: Oh I tried that last year. I finished in just 5 hours.**

**Tyrantrum: In yo face!**

**Me: Stop talking!**


	5. Help from Kristoff

**Godzilla: Okay, whoever's name is Hoopa has to get us all beer. OK what's your name?**

**Gallade: Gallade**

**Godzilla: What's your name?**

**Tyrantrum: Tyrantrum**

**Godzilla: What's your name?**

**Hoopa: Hoopa….. Dammit!**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Frozen characters, they belong to Disney. The Godzilla characters belong to the Toho Company. And the Pokémon belong to GAMEFREAK.**

**Claimer: He does own the Fear Feasting Kraken.**

* * *

Anna and Hans walked back to the crowd and through all the confusion. Everyone was confused at the sudden snow in July. "Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna. "No," Anna replied. "Did you know?" Hans asked.

"No,"

Nearby, the Duke was fluttering around in fright, "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped, you have to go after her." Hearing what he said, Anna quickly ran towards him, "Wait, no!" The Duke thought Anna had the same powers as Elsa so he ran behind his two thugs. "You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are ? Are you a monster too? Do you have anything to do with those 4 beasts?"

"No, no, I'm completely ordinary. And, I had no idea that there were monsters at this party." Anna replied. Hans backs her up Hans backs her up by saying, "That's right she is. And if she says she is and hasn't seen those monsters, then she's right. In the best way."

"And my sister's not a monster." said Anna trying to protect Elsa, "She nearly killed me!" The Duke said. "You slipped on ice," Hans said.

"Her ice! Besides, she's not the only one who nearly killed someone. That towering beast with tentacles could've crushed the people of Arendelle!" said the Duke very over reacted, "Let's just focus on Elsa. Those monsters are gone and won't cause any of us harm." At that moment, 4 blasts shot from the forest and into the sky! After that, 4 blood curdling roars could be heard. Once those 2 events finished, Gigan, Biollante, Titanosaurus, and Gorosaurus grew to full size and walked towards the base of a nearby mountain.

"Won't cause any harm huh? At that size they could take over the world. Or worse, kill us all!" The Duke stated. "Bring me my horse. I'm going after Elsa." Said Anna, "Yes, fine, do." The Duke said not caring at all. "What? Anna, no! It's too dangerous!" Hans said, very worried for Anna's safety. "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Hans offers to come, but Anna wanted him to stay and be in charge, "On my honor," Hans said.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge." Anna calls out. Before she left, Hans says, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." Anna says. She snapped the reins and rides off into the distance.

* * *

Within a brush of trees, the 4 Kaiju were sitting around losing hope. Biollante tried eating boulders to cheer himself up. Gigan made a wood carving of his father, Gorosaurus slept peacefully, and Titanosaurus stared out into the sky. "I'm sorry dad. We failed," said Titanosaurus. Gigan stared at his wood carving of his only blood relative and shed a tear. Gorosaurus opened his eye just to let out a single tear for the loss of his brethren. Noticing his friends' sorrow, Biollante stopped eating and extended his tentacles to grab them. He brought them close to him and said, "C'mon guys, so what if we failed. We didn't just come here for nothing. Not all plans work at first. For example, Godzilla's attempt to kill King Ghidorah head-on didn't work. But did he give up?" Titanosaurus and Gigan didn't know. In fact, Titanosaurus was wondering how Biollante knew about that battle. Gorosaurus on the other hand said no. "That's right, he didn't give up because of 2 things: Friends and Sheer Willpower. Are you with me?"

"YEAH!" shouted the other three. "Then starting tomorrow, we'll look for Anna and Elsa and set things right!" Confused, Gigan asked, "Why not now?" His answer was an unconscious Biollante extremely exhausted from today.

* * *

Atop the same mountain the four Kaiju were at the base of, a saddened Elsa was walking towards the peak. While walking through the freezing blizzard, Elsa started to quietly sing:

_The snow glows white,_

_In the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen,_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling,_

_Like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I've tried…._

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal,_

_Don't feel,_

_Don't let them know,_

_Well, now they know._

Determined to use her powers, Elsa takes off her remaining glove and throws it into the air.

_Let it go, Let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore,_

_Let it go, Let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door,_

_I don't care what they're going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

While singing, Elsa creating streaks of ice magic from left to right and got rid of her cloak.

_It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small,_

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all,_

_It's time to see,_

_ What I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through,_

_No right, no wrong,_

_No rules for me… I'M FREE!_

Using her magic once more, she created ice steps leading higher up the mountain. She walked upon the steps transforming them into instant ice! The further she ran up the stairs, the more steps became ice.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky,_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on!_

With magic at full extent, Elsa slammed her foot on the ground creating a large snowflake. In a matter of minutes, a large ice castle was forming. The only others who actually noticed this was the 4 Kaiju getting up early for training, "I think Elsa's singing up there… Oh shit!" Biollante said while trying to dodge a punch from Gigan. If any of you remember from the last chapter, Gigan said he'd punch Biollante after hearing another song. "How'd he know that?" asked Titanosaurus, "Do you know any other human with ice powers?" Gorosaurus asked, "Ice king?"

_My power flurries through the air into the ground,_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen Fractals all around,_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast,_

Standing firmly within her ice castle now nearly complete, Elsa removes her crown and throws it. After that, she creates a new dress made out of magical frost.

_I'm never going back!_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone,_

_Here I stand in the light of day,_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Once finished singing, Elsa returned through her castle doors.

* * *

Further down the mountain, Anna was still trying to get through the thick snow with her horse. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna…. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry, it's all my fault." While moving through the snow, the horse and Anna find themselves in a wooded area. "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me her secret… Ha…. She's a stinker."

At that moment, her horse stepped on something snake-like. This startled both Anna and the horse a little until a large mass rose up to be as tall as the broken tree next to it. It was Biollante! He lifted his tentacle causing a branch to snap, startling the horse instantly! After that the horse ran away swiftly. From the sight of Biollante and the other three coming to see the commotion, Anna screamed and ran towards another brush of trees! "Oh shit, that was Anna! Wait!" Titanosaurus yelled. "This is the problem with girls, they see creatures like us and run away." said Gorosaurus.

Anna may have been running towards Elsa's ice mountain, but she was too frightened to be happy. Gigan activated his teleportation mode ad teleported in different directions around Anna, "Will… You…. stop…. Running?" He finally got the hang of it and stayed in a position in front of Anna. "All that talk about monsters in Japan, and you were just talking about yourselves. I bet King Ghidorah doesn't even exist!" Biollante thought "She's totally wrong about that."

Anna continued running, but the 4 Kaiju, except Biollante, didn't show any sign of exhaustion. Having no way of escaping, Anna turned around and kicked Titanosaurus in the balls! "OOOOOHHHH" He moaned. Titanosaurus went down on his knees and said, "Koombaya, you're surprisingly strong for a princess."

"Listen, you guys may be monsters but I'm a princess from Arendelle. And I don't run away from a fight!" Anna said, very irritated, "What? You screamed when you saw us and ran half a mile!" Biollante yelled out both exhausted and annoyed. "All we want to do is help you in your quest to save Arendelle and you and your sister's bond." said Gorosaurus. "And it would've been easier if you hadn't been engaged to a guy you just met. Do you really think marriage is something that happens in 4 hours?" said Gigan. "What would you know about marriage?" Anna asked angrily.

"What do you know about having two people to love and seeing them die before your eyes!" Gigan yelled out now furious. Hearing what he said, Anna felt like she was talking to an older brother, "What?" Gorosaurus gave her a long answer, "You see, 3 years ago Gigan had two loved ones: his father and his girlfriend. He loved them dear to his heart. He lived a wonderful life, until a catastrophic event happened. The Great Monster War." The other 3 Kaiju's eyes widened, but Anna was very lost, "It was an all-out battle between monsters from space and monsters who inhabit Earth. Ever since Gigan's father and himself moved to Earth, the aliens have plotted this battle for 13 years. Our fathers and the legendary Godzilla fought the aliens as well, but only Godzilla came back alive. What's worse is that Gigan's girlfriend Bageena, daughter of Bagan, went missing at the battle's end." All this information brought a tear to Anna's face.

"Okay, you can come." Anna finally said. Titanosaurus managed to ease the pain in his testacles and walked slowly. "As long as you don't kill me by letting your monster instincts get the best of you."

"That's just racist." Biollante said.

The group continued walking up the hill, hoping to find someplace warm. Strangely, Biollante was the first to reach the top. Luckily, he could see smoke just 50 feet away, "Smoke! You know what that means." He yelled backed down to the others, "Fire!" Anna said excitedly. She ran up the hill as fast as she could to where Biollante was. But she was going so fast that she slipped when she got to the top! She kept rolling down the hill until she landed in an icy stream. Once she got up, her dress was frozen stiff. The Kaiju got their quickly to help her up. The best part for them was that the building with smoke was right in front of them. Anna walked towards it first, her dress still frozen. Above her was a sign covered in snow. Biollante reached out and removed the snow.

Anna read the sign aloud, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Biollante saw another sign and removed the snow. Anna read aloud, "Ooh, and Sauna."

"Sauna?!" said Gorosaurus who immediately ran into the building. "Wait! They'll freak out!" Anna cried out as she and the other 3 ran inside. Biollante on the other hand had difficulty trying to crouch under the door. Nearby at the counter, a man by the name of Oaken said, "Hoo Hoo. Big Summer blowout. Half- off swim suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

Very confused, Gigan says, "Do you have any idea how cold it is? Anyway- wait, how are you not freaking out at us?" Oaken said, "I have seen the Yeti, Bigfoot, Nessie, even a dinosaur with large feet. In fact, he is in the sauna." At that moment, Gorosaurus walked out with a towel over his stomach. Everyone looked at him while Biollante laughed hysterically at how ridiculous Gorosaurus looked. "For now, how about boots, winter boots….. and dresses."

"And something to eat," Biollante said. The rest glared at him except Gigan who slammed Biollante at the back of his head. Disappointed, Oaken said, "The boots and dresses would be in our winter department and there is jerky next to that." He pointed to a small corner with winter tools and then he pointed to a shelf with stacks of dried meat. "Oh, um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your friends dear." Suddenly, the door to the trading post opened to show a large man in Sami clothing covered in frost! "You five and this fellow. Hoo Hoo, Big summer blowout." Said Oaken. The ice man (known to be Kristoff) walked right up to Anna and said, "Carrots" it was a little muffled. "Huh?"

"Behind you,"

"Oh, right. Excuse me."

Once Anna was out of the way, Kristoff managed to grab a bunch of carrots and some other supplies. "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken asked Kristoff. "The North Mountain" Anna said to herself the name of the mountain and had a feeling that Elsa was there. When Kristoff put his supplies on the counter, Oaken said the price, "That'll be forty,"

"Forty! No ten."

Confused, Biollante said, "What kind of money are they talking about?"

"I don't know." Said Titanosaurus, "Oh dear, that's no good. See, these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Said Kristoff motioning to a sleigh full of ice outside. Due to the weather, Anna said, embarrassingly, "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really. Ahem, that's unfortunate."

"I'll take 5 blocks," said Gigan, holding 3 pieces of gold. Kristoff looked at Gigan and made a questionable face. "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo Hoo! Hi, Family!" Anna, Kristoff, Gigan, Biollante, Gorosaurus, and Titanosaurus looked over at the sauna to see a group of naked people waving and saying Hoo Hoo. "Yeah, they're pretty weird. Plus, that little kid's a devil. She put coal on my tail!" said Gorosaurus, showing them his burned tail, "That's nothing, Godzilla burped and the flames landed on my head." said Biollante showing them his burned head. In fact, the flame was still there!

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff said starting to get irritated.

"I can leave you a tip. Okay, let me check my wallet. Um… OK, get a better job." said Gigan after looking through his wallet, "Gigan!" Anna yelled. Oaken isolated the carrots showing that it was all Kristoff could afford, "Ten will get you this and no more,"

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North mountain? Did it seem magical?"

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Hurt by Kristoff's words, Oaken rose to be 7 feet tall, "What did you just call me?" He wasn't that tall to the Kaiju (He only got up to Gigan's shoulder).

* * *

Oaken grabbed Kristoff with one arm and threw him outside, "Okay, okay, I'm – Ow! Whoa!" Kristoff landed right in front of his reindeer Sven. "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Sven groans in dissatisfaction, luckily Kristoff had good news, "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." They both turned around to see a barn covered in snow.

* * *

Back in the trading post, Oaken was walking back to his counter and sat down again. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Gorosaurus felt good feelings, mostly because of the smell of delectable fish.

* * *

Within the barn, Kristoff lay on a bed of hay with Sven standing by his side. He played his lute and began singing (_this font is singing, _this is speaking, _**and this is Kristoff singing for Sven**_) :

_Reindeers are better than people,_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_**Yeah people will beat and curse you and cheat you,**_

_**Every one of em's bad , except you.**_

"Oh, thanks buddy."

_But people smell better than reindeers,_

_Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

_**That's once again true,**_

_**For all except you.**_

"You got me"

_Let's call it a night,_

_**Good night,**_

_Don't let the frostbite bite._

At that moment, Anna entered through the barn door! Not being able to fit, the 4 Kaiju made their own entrances! "Nice duet." Startled by their presence, Kristoff stood up straight immediately. "But you know, you'd be better off in," Titanosaurus and his quartet members vocalized and said, "_Quartet!"_

_Titanosaurus: When you're in a quartet,_

_Gigan: You're better than a duet,_

_Biollante: None of us are triplets,_

_Gorosaurus: Other songs are a load of shet._

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kristoff asked. Anna said, "I want you to take us up the North Mountain," Unfortunately, Kristoff had bad attitude about these things, "I don't take people places." Gigan on the other hand becomes furious when people act like this. "And I don't mind taking people to Hell! I'll gladly give you a one way ticket!" He tried to punch Kristoff but he was held back Biollante. Anna tried this instead, "Let me rephrase that," She threw a sack of supplies onto his lap and repeated what she said, "Take us up the North Mountain….. Please." Kristoff checked the bag to see what was inside. Inside were his supplies he tried to buy, but he still wasn't convinced. "Look, I know how to stop this Winter." Finally, Kristoff considers taking them but before he does that he just lies down. "We leave at dawn. And you forget the carrots for Sven." After he said that, Titanosaurus threw the bag of carrots at Kristoff's face. "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry. He didn't…. We leave now, right now." The Kaiju went outside while Anna waited out the door anxiously. Kristoff, still annoyed, shared a carrot with Sven. Outside, Gigan made and ice sculpture of his dad to go with the wood carving, "Dude!" said Titanosaurus. "What? I left the gold on his sleigh."

* * *

On a narrow cliff, Sven was racing while pulling the sled. Kristoff manned the reins while Anna sat beside him. The Kaiju managed to fit by sitting on Biollante. "Why the Hell do I have to be the cushion?"

"Do you wanna sit on metal?"

"Good point."

Holding onto the reins, Kristoff says, "Hang on, we like to go fast," Anna leaned and put her feet on the dashboard and said, "I like fast," She seemed fearless at this speed, but Kristoff felt annoyed at where she put her feet. "Whoa, whoa! Put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

"I could go for some liquor right now." said Gigan. Kristoff spat on the dashboard to clean it, but it flew into Anna's face, "No, I was raised in a castle," Getting bored of hearing them talk, Gorosaurus put his head between them and asked Anna a question, "Tell me, why has Queen Elsa brought winter to this land?" Anna replied, "Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-." Not believing what she just said, Biollante, Gorosaurus, and Kristoff said in unison, "You got engaged to someone you just met?!"

Anna seemed pretty surprised by their shock. She thought to herself 'Really? None of these guys know true love?' "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed he glove-." Still shocked, Gorosaurus, Biollante, and Kristoff again said, "You got engaged to someone you just met?!" Getting tired of their shock, Anna continued, "Yes. Pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"All royalty has a thing about dirt." Said Gigan, "What about Godzilla?" Titanosaurus asked.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked. Anna thought about that and noticed how close he and Gorosaurus were to her so she scooted away, "Yes, they did… But Hans is not a stranger." Unconvinced, Kristoff and Gorosaurus start asking questions.

Kristoff: Oh yeah, what's his last name?

Anna: of- the- Southern- Isles

When Gigan heard that name, he said, "Oh yeah, the place with two round islands full of tadpoles and a long straight mountain pointing straight up?" The 4 Kaiju started laughing hard, but Anna and Kristoff were before their time and didn't understand. "If he's Japanese, the mountain's smaller than all the others," Once again they all laughed.

Gorosaurus: What's his favorite food?

Anna: Sandwiches

Kristoff: Best friend's name?

Anna: Probably John,

Gorosaurus: Eye color?

Anna: Dreamy

Kristoff: Foot size?

Anna: Foot size doesn't matter

Gorosaurus: Oh, so you don't care how giant my feet are huh?

Biollante: Or how I don't have feet at all!

Gigan: Or if my feet are just blades

Anna: No, not like that,

Kristoff: Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?

Anna: Picks his nose?

Kristoff: And eats it.

Anna: Excuse me sirs, He's a prince.

Ending their little trivia, Kristoff says, "All men do it," This disgusted Anna so much that she decided to ask the others. "Really?"

Gorosaurus: I can't reach my nose.

Titanosaurus: My claws hurt when I try to do it.

Gigan: My nose is metal, so….

Biollante: Yeah, all guys do it. Even me.

This was enough to make Anna barf. But being a princess means manners. "Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love." Kristoff knew love, and that wasn't love, "Doesn't sound like true love," Not believing what she was hearing, Anna said, "Are you some sort of love expert?" "No, but I have some friends who are." Before they could say anything else, Gorosaurus could smell something strange. "Quiet!" Kristoff and Anna stopped talking to see what Gorosaurus was talking about. Gorosaurus's ancestors could sense all kinds of danger. In this case, it was a whole pack of danger!

"Let me see that lantern," said Biollante. With the lantern in his tentacle, Biollante extended back to where Gorosaurus could smell the danger. It kept going until Biollante felt something bite his tentacle! "Aw fuck!" He dragged his tentacle back to find a wolf attached to it! Gigan sliced it with his claw instantly killing it. "WOLVES!" Titanosaurus yelled. "Sven go. GO!" immediately, Sven ran as fast as he could trying to escape the wolves. Unfortunately, the wolves caught up quickly, but unfortunately for them, on the sleigh were 4 things they've never fought: Kaiju! Gigan replaced his claws with chainsaws and started chopping wolf heads. Biollante lifted wolves off their feet and blasted them with acid. Gorosaurus ate 5 wolves whole and kangaroo kicked a few of them! As for Titanosaurus, he turned around with his back facing the wolves and created tornadoes combined with ice and snow! Kristoff would've fallen off the sleigh if it wasn't for Biollante.

"Damnit, forget this," Gigan said, very frustrated. He grew 10 feet tall and blasted all the wolves with his laser! Anna tries to help, but Kristoff refused irritably, "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?" A wolf was close to biting Anna if it wasn't for Gorosaurus biting it on the tail and throwing it into the air! "Who marries a man she just met?"

"That's more stupid than when Gigan made a catapult," Titanosaurus shouted while still creating tornadoes. "It's true love!" Anna takes Kristoff's lute and would've hit Kristoff, but instead hit a nearby wolf! Another wolf grabs Kristoff, and lucky for Kristoff, he managed to grab onto a loose rope before rolling down the hill. A wolf tries to bite him, but luckily it was blasted by Gigan. The blast was *this* close to hitting Kristoff! "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!" Gigan yelled while still killing wolves. Once Kristoff got on, Anna gave Sven an order which annoyed Kristoff, "Get ready to jump Sven!" Up ahead was a humongous gorge! "You don't tell him what to do. I do!" Kristoff gives her a satchel and throws her into Sven. With all the wolves killed, Gigan teleported to the other side of the gorge, Biollante used his tentacles to pole vault to the other side, Titanosaurus jumped onto Gorosaurus as he jumped as far as he could with his giant feet! "Jump Sven!" Kristoff removed the reins allowing Sven to jump over the gorge. At high speed, Kristoff's sleigh managed to stay behind them. Unfortunately, the sleigh wouldn't make it, so he jumped towards the cliff to be caught by Biollante.

Too bad for his sleigh, because it's long gone now. It smashed on contact at the bottom of the gorge and set fire! "But I just paid it off." Biollante set him down hard on the snow next to Sven. Anna walked over to him while the others checked their surroundings and to see if they're close to the North Mountain. "Whoa…. I'll replace your sled and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Sadly, Anna walks away towards the Kaiju and breaks the news to them. They walked off into the forest, but because of Anna they hadn't made it there until Kristoff had made a better decision.

Sven went over to Kristoff and nuzzled him. "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff knew what Sven was thinking and said it for him, "But she'll die on her own."

"Uh, have you seen what her friends could do? I bet alone that big guy can take down a 3 giants." Kristoff stated. Nearby, Anna leads her friends into many different wrong ways, "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." said Kristoff trying to give Sven a voice. If Sven really did talk, Kristoff knew that he had a good point, "You know, sometimes I really don't like you,"

"Hold up, we're coming." Excited to know she'll have a guide, Anna waited for Kristoff.

* * *

Traveling across mountains to a wooded area took all night and morning. Biollante nearly fainted from exhaustion and got so hungry that he nearly ate Sven!

In the wooded area, Anna could see a frozen Arendelle! "Arendelle,"

"It's completely frozen,"

"Hey, let's not get so down. If we find Elsa, Anna can convince her to thaw it. Right?" Titanosaurus asked. "Yes,"

Gorosaurus sniffed the ground for any sign of finding the North Mountain, "So, Gorosaurus is it? Can you find the North Mountain with your mystical powers?" Offended (Hard to tell since he wasn't showing emotion), he pointed to the easy to see North Mountain, "Oh,"

* * *

The group continued walking while Gigan toyed around with his device that turns him into a human. Soon, they found themselves under frozen willows. In description, they look very much like Christmas lights. "I never knew winter could so beautiful," At that moment, a voice could be heard! "Yeah….. It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white," At this, Gigan said, "Racist,"

"You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse.."

The group looks for the source of the sound, "Is it one of your machines?" Biollante asks. Gigan checks all of his devices, but none of them except the humanizer can speak. "How 'bout yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? BRRR, no go" At that moment, a nose-less snowman walked in between the whole group. "Am I right?" Anna screams and kicks his head off! His head flies and lands on Kristoff's hands. "Hi!" "You're creepy," He gives it to Gigan, he gives it to Gorosaurus, and they all start hot potatoing. It goes on until Titanosaurus gets annoyed, "Oh, give me that," He grabs it from Anna and, holding the head upside down, slams him into his body! "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the Earth like a bat?" He Asks. "Okay, wait a second," said Anna who flipped the snowman's head to the right position.

"Ooh, thank you!"

"You're welcome,"

"Now I'm perfect!"

Anna looks at his face and remembered what all snowmen need to be perfect, "Well, almost." She dug through Kristoff's satchel, but couldn't find the carrots. She tried to ask Kristoff where they were, only to find Biollante holding them and eating one. He gave her a big enough carrot for the snowman. She was just about to put the carrot when the snowman turned around. She used too much force and the carrot went through his head! "Woo! Head rush!" Only the tip of the carrot could be seen on his face. "Oh! Too hard! Are you okay?"

"I got this," said Biollante who reached out for the little piece of carrot and pulled it out with full force. "What? Hey! Oh I love it even more! Ha…. All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Gigan felt curious and scanned the snowman. His device was the only other one that talked, "Olaf: 3 feet tall, cheery, an entity that can only be created with pure magic."

"Olaf?... That's right, Olaf!" Anna said, her memory of Olaf triggered. Olaf on the other hand was curious about her, "And you are?"

"Oh, um…. I'm Anna."

"And who's the funky- looking donkey over there?"

"Sven,"

"And who's the reindeer?"

Realizing her mistake, Anna just went with it, "Sven," This made Olaf confused so he just moved on to the Kaiju, "And who's the metal chicken, fishy- lizard, dinosaur, and plant thing?" This enraged Gigan so much that he was *this* close to slicing Olaf! "Well, from left to right, they're Biollante, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, and Gigan."

"Those are some weird and long names,"

Sven moves in close to bite Olaf's nose, but misses. "Ha, aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked, curious to know about her sister. "Yeah, why?"

Curiously, Gigan removes one of Olaf's arms and holds it up for Kristoff and the others to see. It moved in perfect sync with Olaf's other arm!

Kristoff: Fascinating!

Gigan: Intriguing!

Biollante: Creepy!

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked. "Yeah, why?" Olaf said again. "Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we need her to stop the winter her to stop the winter you gay snowman!" said Titanosaurus who was slapped by Anna. "How does this work?" Kristoff asked while bending the dismembered arm. Suddenly, the arm slapped Kristoff's face to Gigan, then to Biollante's face! "Stop it guys, trying to focus here. Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer," said Kristoff. This brought a big smile to Olaf's face. If there was one thing he's never experienced, it's summer, "Summer? Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

* * *

**Tyrantrum: You can talk?**

**Olaf: Yeah, why?**

**Tyrantrum: Can all snowmen talk?**

**Olaf: Yeah, why?**

**Tyrantrum: Are you stupid?**

**Olaf: Yeah, wh- aw man!**

**Tyrantrum: *Hammer time dance* Can't touch this**


	6. The Finale

**Tyrantrum: Zoidberg, why the Hell are you still here?**

**Zoidberg: Because Schnitzel is still here.**

**Schnitzel: Radda.**

**Tyrantrum: Gallaaaaaade!**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 does not own the Godzilla characters.**

**Claimer: He does own the Fear Feasting Kraken and his version of Gigan.**

* * *

Now, let's pick up from where we left off. Olaf began to imagine his summer fantasy while singing.

_Bees'll buzz,_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz,_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_A drink in my hand,_

_My snow up against the burning sand,_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

_I'll finally see a summer breeze,_

_Blow away a winter storm,_

_And find out what happens to solid water,_

_When it gets warm,_

_And I can't wait to see,_

_What my buddies all think of me,_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!_

Interrupting his fantasy, Gigan reaches his breaking point, "He's singing!" Once again he chases Biollante to punch him.

_Da, da…. Da doo,_

_Ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo._

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_

_Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Ratdadat, dad, dada, doo,_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a…._

Within his fantasy, Olaf stared at a puddle of what he'll be in summer.

_Happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream,_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun just letting off steam._

Within his fantasy, he was having a picnic with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Gigan, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, and Biollante. Biollante and Sven were pretty much the only ones eating.

_Oh the sky will be blue,_

_And you guys'll be there too,_

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

In unison, both Kristoff and Gigan said, "I'm gonna tell him," Anna was mad about their decision though, "Don't you dare!"

_In, Summer!_

Finally finished with his singing, Olaf returned from his fantasy. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf took Anna's hand and pulled her in the right direction with Sven and the Kaiju following. Kristoff just watched them as if they were nuts, "Somebody's got to tell him."

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Prince Hans notices Anna's horse and started a search party. The Duke wanted his body guards to get rid of Elsa in their search. With all this happening, the Kraken and MUTO were having a conversation about their plots. "I agree, wanting revenge is a perfect reason to be angry. The humans took your land and sea, and the Kaiju have killed my wife. They are perfect reasons to want revenge." MUTO said. Both being gigantic monsters, they could communicate well. "I say we show our appreciation to them once this fjord melts!" The Kraken said. In unison, they both laughed evilly while rubbing their hands together.

* * *

Back in the North Mountain, the group was walking through a hostile terrain with large icicles facing horizontally. On the way, Biollante was stupid enough to lick one of them and ended up ripping it out of the rock! "Eh, could one of you guys get this off me?"

"Oh sure pal," Gigan said sarcastically. He went over to Biollante and ripped the icicle right off of Biollante's tongue! "Ow!"

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked. Confidently, Anna replied, "Oh, I am going to talk to my sister," Kristoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her plan to talk to her sister will either work successfully, or fail miserably. The Kaiju were having second thoughts as well, "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister."

"So is our destiny in the prophecy," Titanosaurus stated. Still confident, Anna says "Yup," Kristoff wasn't paying attention to where he was going and was nearly stabbed by an icicle. "So you're not at all afraid of her?" Nearby, up ahead Biollante nearly got acid on Olaf and Olaf was almost squashed by Gorosaurus's foot! "With friends like these, who needs to scared of others?" she replied. "Yeah, I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." He didn't look where he was going either and got stabbed in the mid-center. At this, Gigan couldn't stop laughing, "Heh, heh, heh, sorry! I-I-I can't help it! That's just priceless!" He fell over kicking his legs upward while still laughing.

"Oh, look. I've been impaled."

While still walking up the mountain, the group ran into a dead end. The mountain went straight up and was extremely steep. "I'll meet you guys up there." said Biollante. With a snap of his fingers, Gigan disappeared and landed on top of the mountain. "What now?" Anna asked. Kristoff looked through his sack for climbing gear, "It's too steep, I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb." said Kristoff. "Says who?" Anna replies. Sven nudged Kristoff to see Anna trying to climb the mountain. He noticed how ridiculous she looked and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister," Anna says, while still climbing. "You're going to kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there."

"Or there," Gorosaurus said. "You're distracting me,"

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you guys out 'cause I gotta concentrate,"

"You know, most people who disappear in the mountains want to be alone," Kristoff stated as a fact. "Like the Yeti." said Biollante. "Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe Kristoff." Anna said, still climbing. "I'm not alone…. I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts!"

Anna realized that she was stuck and asked, "Please tell me I'm almost there," Unfortunately, she was only about 6 feet high and didn't even go higher than Biollante's head. "Even Gorosaurus can climb better than you!" Gigan shouted from above. "Hang on," said Kristoff. He looked in his bag for a rope when until Olaf came from around a rock, "Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go."

"Yeah, I saw that the moment I got up here. Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys," Gigan shouted. Hearing this, Titanosaurus face-palmed and muttered something inappropriate. "Ha, ha! Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna said. She jumped down and Kristoff caught her. "Thanks, that was like a crazy trust exercise," She jumped from Kristoff's arms and walked into Olaf's direction. Kristoff watched Anna walk there while Biollante walked to him, "Heh, heh, I know that look,"

"What do you mean?" Kristoff said, startled.

"You've been bit by the love bug."

"Oh shut up."

The group walked to where Olaf said the staircase was and saw Elsa's beautiful ice castle! It was enough to make Biollante faint.

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed, "Now that's ice. I might cry!" Kristoff said in awe. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf walked up the stairs, but the Kaiju stayed behind, "Aren't you guys coming?" Anna asked. Gigan takes a closer look at the stairs and notices how thin it is compared to him. "Are you kidding? These stairs look like they could collapse under our weight. Especially Biollante," said Gigan. "Hey!" Biollante said. Sven had to stay too due to lack of traction.

Climbing the stairs, Kristoff admires the ice, "Flawless!" Once they finally got to the door, Anna hesitated to knock. "Knock….. Just knock… Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to talk?" Finally, Anna got the guts to knock the door. It echoed, and then the doors opened.

* * *

Down the stairs, the Kaiju couldn't think of any other boring thing to do. Gorosaurus sat down, crossed his legs, and began to meditate. "What are you doing?" asked Titanosaurus, "Meditation. An ancient way to clear your mind and find inner pea-." Before he could finish, Biollante threw him a snowball! "Fuck that! Snowball fight!" Gorosaurus scooped a large amount of snow in his mouth and spat a large snowball at Biollante before he could throw another one. Gigan didn't join in because he was focused on what was going on inside. Gigan had the power of X-ray vision and could see everything happening in the castle. "So, what's going on inside?" Titanosaurus asked, stopping the snowball fight. Sven was also in that fight, holding Biollante's snowballs. "Okay, Anna and Elsa are singing. They're in Elsa's center room, oh wait! Elsa's forming red ice magic and… Oh my God!" This alerted the others to curiosity. "What? What?" Biollante curiously asked. "Elsa struck Anna! And, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff are being brought out by an ice monster!" At that moment, Marshmallow the ice monster came out and threw Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf outside! "Go away." He said while throwing them. "Hey! That's now way to treat a princess!" Titanosaurus shouted. Together, Titanosaurus, Gigan, and Biollante blasted marshmallow. Along with their blast, Anna threw a snowball. The 3 beams landed first on Marshmallow's back, while the snowball landed directly on his head. This angered Marshmallow so much that he ran for the group. "Run! We'll take care of this." Gorosaurus said. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf slid down a nearby slope as the four Kaiju prepare their fighting stance. Marshmallow ran at full speed towards them. As he got closer, Gorosaurus prepared for his kangaroo kick. "Closer….. Closer….Closer… Now!" He got on his tail and kangaroo kicked Marshmallow so hard that he fell into the canyon! Seeing that her creation has fallen into the chasm, Elsa decided to create something more powerful. She used the full extent of her magic to create a large, bipedal, croc-like ice dragon with wings! This dragon made Biollante look like a lizard in comparison. "Um, bye!" He ran off towards the slope and kept doing until he was hidden in the woods. "Dude!" Gigan yelled. With one backhand, the dragon sent the three of them flying towards the woods! With the Kaiju out of the way, Frost Bite chased after Anna and the rest.

* * *

When they finally made it to the cliff, Kristoff took out his rope and dug a snow anchor. "What's that for?"

"It's a snow anchor," Kristoff said. It was going to prevent them from falling to death of a two hundred foot drop. Anna didn't seem to like where this was going though. "Okay, what if we fall?" she asked. "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow….. hopefully,"

"Okay Anna, on three." During the countdown, Frost Bite threw a tree from far away. "Tree!" Anna jumps off the cliff with Kristoff still attaché to the rope. Luckily, the rope caught their fall. "Whoa, that just happened." Kristoff exclaimed.

Back on the cliff, Olaf had come out of the woods with parts of his body in wrong places. "Ah, ah, man, I am out of shape." He put himself back together before saying, "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd you guys go? The others got rid of Marshmallow back there." Suddenly, Titanosaurus, Gigan, and Gorosaurus landed right next to him! "Hey, I was just talking about you guys!"

"Run," Gigan says, hoarsely. At that moment, Frost Bite comes out of the forest and walked towards Kristoff's snow anchor. "No!" Olaf shouts. He grabs onto Frost Bite's icy leg but doesn't make much of a difference, "This is not making much of a difference," Frost Bite grabbed Olaf and threw him over the cliff, "Whoa!" He passed Anna and Kristoff, still hanging from the rope. "Olaf!"

"Hang in there you guys!" Olaf shouts. Frost Bite grabbed the rope and pulled Anna and Kristoff. "Wait, what?" Anna said. Kristoff's head hit the cliff and he passed out. "Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed. Frost brings them up to his face, and with his dragon might, he roars in Anna's face! "Don't come back!" He shouts. Suddenly, Biollante comes out of the woods with his friends completely healed. "Put the girl down," He says in some kind of Batman voice. Frost Bite turns around and lets go of the rope. Unfortunately, he also raised it from the anchor, causing Anna and Kristoff to fall down. It was a stalemate between Biollante and Frost Bite. The Icy Dragon from the North, versus the Plant Dinosaur from the East.

Within her dragon instinct, Frost Bite let out a beam of Absolute zero. Biollante shot his original acidic blast. Both beams were of equal power and showed no sign of weakness. "We need something to tip the balance!" Biollante shouts from his blast. Gigan ceased the chance to go around the stalemate and blast Frost Bite from the left. Titanosaurus did the same from the right. Outnumbered, Frost Bite spread his wings and flew back to her master (Yes, it's a girl).

Without the rope, the Kaiju would have to jump down, "See you guys there." Gigan said. With the sound of a whip, Gigan teleported down the cliff. Biollante got into horizontal position as Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus got on top. Like a sled, they controlled Biollante's direction while falling. Finally, they landed right next to Anna and Kristoff. "Whoa, this snow feels like a pillow," Gorosaurus said. "Well this ice feels like a bare floor!" Biollante said in pain. He seemed to have landed on a sheet of ice.

They could see Olaf hanging on to two different feet. One had a show and the other was red. "I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs!" Titanosaurus and Kristoff came out of the snow suddenly. "That's my leg," They said in unison. Then, Olaf's lower body came running by. Biollante managed to grab it and reattach it to Olaf. Once again, Sven sniffs Olaf's carrot nose. "Hey, Sven! He found us! Who's my little reindeer?" Annoyed, Kristoff said, "Don't talk to him like that."

Anna couldn't get out of the snow so Kristoff pull her out. Impressed, she said, "Whoa!" "You okay?"

"Thank you," Anna said. Their eyes met, showing perfect chemistry. Biollante elbowed the others, showing them what was happening. Anna notices them and said, "Um…. How's your head?" She touched the spot where Kristoff got hit, causing him pain. "Ah! Ooh!" He laughs the pain away as Gigan puts mashed healing herbs on him. "I mean, it's fine…. Ah…. I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull." Interrupting their conversation, Olaf says, "I don't have a skull, or bones."

"So…." Kristoff said, awkwardly. "Now what?"

That was a good question. Anna started to panic, she didn't know what to do now. Elsa didn't know how to stop winter and she even struck Anna with her magic, "Now what? Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out, I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and their destinies-," Before she could say anything else, Kristoff the Kaiju calmed her down. "Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business…"

"Or our destiny….. What's up with your hair? I know it was white before, but now it's spreading!" said Titanosaurus, noticing Anna's hair. "Does it look bad?" Anna asked. Kristoff started thinking and finally came to a conclusion. "No," Olaf raised his head and in unison with Gigan, he said, "You hesitated."

"No I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now come on." Biollante allows them to hop on his back as Kristoff shows the way. Gigan had a moment of thought before leaving. 'If Elsa doesn't know how to get rid of winter, how are we ever going to save Arendelle?' "So where to Kristoff?"

"The Valley of the Living Rock, the place where I first saw you guys." This brought a look of surprise to the Kaiju.

* * *

Within the castle, Elsa was in distraught for harming her own sister. Frost Bite was with her and Elsa was glad that she could have another girl for company, "Get it together. Control it, don't feel, don't feel!" Soon the whole room was full of icy spikes. Frost Bite was focusing mostly on her stalemate with Biollante, "They say the only creature that has equal power with an Ice Dragon is worthy." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Deep in the black mountains, Biollante was still carrying Anna and Kristoff. Olaf was riding Sven while looking at the Northern Lights, "Look Sven, the sky's awake." Anna was getting colder and started to shiver. "Are you cold?" Kristoff asks.

"A little," she replies. Gigan took out an artificial heat rock and gave it to Kristoff. "Give this to Anna. If it doesn't work, bring her to these Steam vents. Kristoff gave the warm rock to Anna, hoping that she would feel better. Unfortunately, the rock got colder by the second. He tries to put his arm around her, but remembers that she's engaged. Then, he remembers what Gigan said. "Wait, come here." He takes her by the hand and climbs down Biollante with her. They went over to a steam vent. She feels a little bit of heat, but it wasn't enough. Gigan tried blasting the hole, but resulted in a little bit of molten lava landing on his head! "I'm glad I got diamond hard armor or that would've hurt like the dickens." Gigan said.

Finally, they make it to the valley just after Kristoff said something, "So, about my friends…. Well, I say friends, they're more like family….. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven….. Until they took me in."

"Just get on with it!" Gigan said, impatiently. He ended up getting smacked by both Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus. "They did?" asked Anna, very moved by Kristoff's story. "Yeah, I don't want to scare you guys….."

"We just took on a Berserker Ice Dragon made by Elsa. I think we can handle your family." Said Titanosaurus. "Anyway, they can be a little bit….. and loud…..very loud… they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy."

Gigan elbowed the others, "They must be related to Godzilla, am I right!?" All four Kaiju laughed so hard that Gigan literally cried with laughter. Before he could say anything else, Anna touched his arm reassuringly, "Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

"Give them long black tails, spikes, snouts, and firey breaths, they'll be perfect Godzilla impersonators." Gigan says while still laughing. This time, Anna slapped him to stop. "Okay then, meet my family!" He showed them a whole valley of rocks. He and Sven started going from rock to rock greeting them. Anna said to herself, "They're rocks." Biollante tried to eat one of them before sensing that it had a soul! "Oh my god! These things are alive!"

"Oh come on, you're in this too? All right, I make your death quick," Gigan prepared his laser but sadly for him, it malfunctioned. "Ah, forget it."

Olaf thought Kristoff had gone crazy too and had a plan, "He's crazy. I'll distract him while you guys run." He began to play along and pretended the rocks really were alive, "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you! Guys, because I love you, I insist you run." Olaf said. "Okay, that sounds wrong." Gigan said. "I understand you're love experts! Why aren't you running?"

Anna snaps out of her shock and backs away. "Okay, um…. I'm gonna go-," Kristoff tried to stop her when all of a sudden the rocks start rolling. One of them squashed Gigan's foot! "Ooh! I'm gonna wreck it!" He posed with his arms raised high and tried to crush the rocks! Luckily, the rocks were fast and a lot smaller than Gigan. The rocks unfold to be rock trolls and they surrounded Kristoff. A troll at the front who happened to be Kristoff's mother whom adopted him: Bulda. "Kristoff's home!" she exclaimed. All the trolls cheered for the return of their family member.

Olaf was as happy as the others, "Kristoff's home!" Then confused, "Wait, Kristoff?" A few trolls marveled at the Kaiju and one young troll tried to jump onto Gorosaurus.

As all the trolls got Kristoff's attention, Anna stared in confusion. "Trolls? They're trolls!" This caused them all to look at Anna. They blinked, until a female troll yells out in joy, "He's brought a girl!" The whole family repeated, only louder. One of them said, "And four weird creatures!"

"These **creatures** have ears!" Gigan yelled out. Soon, Anna was surrounded by trolls, body-surfing her towards Kristoff! Luckily, she was caught by Kristoff. What's going on?" She asked, very confused. "I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff responds.

Atop her husband, Cliff, Bulda checked to see if Anna would be perfect, "Let me see, bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Once again Anna was confused, then she realized what was happening. "Wait, oh, um, no" Luckily, Biollante got there just in time. "Whoa! Sorry folks, but, uh, Princess Anna here has already been-," Biollante said. He was interrupted when Titanosaurus pulled him by his tentacles and duct-taped his mouth. Kristoff gave him a look of disbelief, Biollante could've saved them from this nonsense!

"You've got the wrong idea, that's not why I brought here."

"Right, we're not, I'm not-,"

Anna had no idea what she was saying so Bulda interrupted. "What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Eventually, they all started singing.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_ Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Or the pear shaped, squared shape weirdness of his feet?_

Hearing another song made Gigan go ballistic! "They're singing!" Once again, he attempted to punch Biollante's face.

_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly,_

_But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_So he's got a few flaws,_

_His peculiar brain, dear,_

_His thing for the reindeer,_

_That's outside a few of nature's law!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But this we're certain of-_

_You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love._

"I've gotta record this! This is priceless!" Gigan said while chuckling. "Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here!" said Kristoff. Unfortunately, the trolls continued singing:

_I'll say—Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

_Are you holding back your fondness, due to his unmanly blondness?_

_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper—_

_He's got a couple a' bugs,_

_**Kristoff:**__ No I don't!_

_His isolation,_

_Is confirmation,_

_Of his desperation for healing hugs._

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But we know what to do,_

_The way to fix up this fixer upper,_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

Using their ropes, the female trolls took Anna and the male trolls took Kristoff. Gigan got so bored of this love talk that he began to draw a picture of his dad in the ground.

**Kristoff: **Enough! She's engaged to someone else, okay!

The male trolls blinked and went into a huddle.

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_That's a minor thing,_

_This quote "engagement",_

_Is a flex arrangement,_

_And by the way, I don't see no ring._

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_Her brain's a bit betwixt,_

_Get the fiancé,_

_Out of the way,_

_And the whole thing will be fixed!_

Titanosaurus took out his phone to talk to his old buddy the Moth man. "Yeah, I know, it's fucking weird. Just about everyone in this universe breaks into a musical….. Yeah, Gigan reached his breaking point a few days ago."

When the male trolls finished getting Kristoff into moss clothing, the female trolls began their part of this song:

_AAAH, AAAH, AAAH,_

_We're not saying you can change him,_

'_Cause people don't really change,_

_We're only saying that love's a force, _

_That's powerful and strange!_

_People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed._

Hearing these words made Anna think of how Elsa felt. She knew that the reason Elsa made this winter was because she was either mad, scared, or stressed.

_But throw a little love their way!_

_(Throw a little love their way.)_

_And you'll bring out their best,_

_True love brings out the best!_

The female trolls dressed Anna in a ceremonial moss dress. The same goes for Kristoff. He wore a stick crown with a moss cape. They're ridiculous outfits made Gigan take a picture of them, "Say cheese!"

_Everyone's a bit of fixer upper,_

_That's what it's all about,_

_Father, sister, brother,_

_We need each other,_

_To raise us up and round us out,_

Together, all the trolls and Biollante dug a pit for Kristoff and Anna. Gigan took more pictures of this strange marriage while he was given a moss cape, along with the others for being closer to Anna than Kristoff.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But when push comes to shove—_

This last bit was sung by the Kaiju (Including Gigan, no matter how much he hated it) and Olaf:

_The only fixer upper fixer that can,_

_Fix a fixer upper is,_

_True,_

_True,_

_True,_

_True,_

_Truuuuuuuuuueeeee—_

Within the pit, Anna and Kristoff stood in front of a troll priest. "Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded—," Before he could finish, Anna's confusion made her say, "Wait, what?!" The Kaiju saw this a mile away and Gorosaurus summed it up perfectly in three words, "You're getting married."

_Love!_

At that moment, Anna collapsed! Kristoff caught just in time as Titanosaurus feels her head. "She's as cold as ice! And getting worse by the minute." From the crowd, Grand Pabbie pushed through the crowd to get to Anna. After 13 years he's still alive. "There's strange magic here. *Sniff* And the smell of strange moisture?" Biollante smelled his armpit and knew Pebbie must've smelled him. "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff was glad to see his grandpa again. Especially now that Anna is close to freezing. "Bring her to me Kristoff," said Grand Pebbie. Kristoff helped Anna over to Pabbie as he felt her hands. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What?... No." Anna said in denial. "All right "Yoda", why don't you just remove the ice? In 2014, doctors can simply remove something by slicing the body and last I heard, magic is better than surgery!" Gigan said in impatience. "I'm sorry Gigan, but I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Two questions: How'd you know his name and, an act of true love?" Olaf asked in confusion. First these Kaiju show up at the party and now this troll knows their names, strange. "Well…. Long ago, 13 years to be exact, I predicted that you, Elsa, and the whole land of Arendelle would suffer mortal danger. Then, I had a thought: a mortal danger is nothing to Immortals! I looked through all kinds of dimensions, universes, and time periods. I looked, until I found these four!" Pabbie showed everyone the same vision of the four Kaiju's parents. "Unfortunately, these four would die 3 years before this crisis, so I decided to involve their children." The vision switched to multiple pictures of the present day Kaiju: Gigan, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, and Biollante. "These four's powers are far beyond comprehension! Stopping this winter is the beginning of their deeds. After this winter is over, a dreadful event that can only be stopped by the Kaiju will take place. As for the act of true love, my children can explain."

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" said Bulda. She grabbed Cliff and kissed him, the same for the others.

"So, the prophecy is true." said Titanosaurus. In unison, Pabbie, Titanosaurus, Gigan, Gorosaurus, and Biollante spoke of the prophecy.

_The prophecy speaks of monsters: 4_

_Each with a power like never before_

_Their new mission is to protect Arendelle_

_And keep them from the flaming depths of Hells_

_There, a battle shall unfold_

_A battle that shall be long foretold_

_At the battle's end, they shall become knights_

_Ridding the world of wrong with rights_

Once again, Anna shivered and collapsed into Kristoff's arms. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," said Kristoff. Very weakly, Anna said," …. Hans." They were running out of time, so Biollante grabbed them and put them on Sven. Olaf jumped onto Sven as well while the Gigan took flight, Biollante dug through the ground, and Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus began running. "Let's go kiss Hans. Who is this Hans?!" Olaf said, confidently.

* * *

Atop the North Mountain, Hans and his search party finally made it to Elsa's ice palace. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" Hans shouted. The duke's thugs exchanged looks, this time they won't show mercy.

Suddenly, a beam from above froze the ground beneath the group! Up above, Frost Bite closed in on her prey! First, she used her immense strength to slam them all into a snow pile, all except for Hans. He attempted to slice Frost Bite's leg, but ended up having his sword being absorbed into the body! His weapon disintegrated and transformed Frost Bite's arm into a giant sword! "God help us," Hans said to himself. At the entrance of the castle, Elsa came out to see what was happening. Unfortunately, the thugs saw her and ran towards the stairs. But before they could, Frost Bite used her tail to whack them back. She wasn't going to back down. Frost bite was to going to protect her queen no matter what.

Hans continued dodging attacks from a giant ice sword and icy blasts. This was the perfect advantage to run up the stairs for the thugs to go after Elsa.

* * *

Within the palace, Elsa ran for the top floor as the thugs chased her. They finally cornered her on the top floor and readied their crossbows. "No, please." Elsa says in fright. One of the thugs shot an arrow towards her, and in the nick of time she creates an ice wall!

* * *

Outside, Frost Bite senses danger in the castle and flies towards the balcony just after destroying part of the steps. Although the steps were broken, there was enough space for Hans and the guards to walk through one at a time.

* * *

The thugs repositioned for another shot. But before they could, Frost Bite crashed through the balcony doors and shot a small ice ball towards one of them. It landed in front of one of the thugs, causing ice spikes to pin him to the wall! Elsa creates an icy wall and forced it against the other thug. The thug gets pushed further out the balcony until Hans enters. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Frost Bite decided to increase the process of the ice wall's force. She blasted the ice wall with full force, but the pinned thug aimed his arrow at Elsa. Hans ran straight for the thug and misdirected his bow.

The arrow pierced through the chandelier which made it fall. Elsa ran from the falling decoration, but she falls in the process, knocking her out instantly! With her master's powers temporarily down, Frost Bite fainted from lack of energy.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Elsa woke up to find herself in the castle dungeon. In the far corner, Frost Bite was chained around her neck and limbs along with her mouth restrained. Elsa looked out the window to find a frozen Arendelle and Fjord. She tries to move further but is held back by giant shackles. "No… what have I done?" she said looking back out the window.

Then, Elsa heard the door open to see Hans. "Why did you bring us here? I'm a danger to Arendelle and Frost Bite can't survive long enough with her body restrained."

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans replied. "Get Anna," Elsa requested. Hans said, sadly, "Anna has not returned…. If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer…. Please." Elsa looked out at the storm with worry. "Don't you see, I can't." Elsa said.

Hans could see the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke. "You have to tell them to let me go," Hans walked towards the door and before he left he said, "I will do what I can." Once he left, Elsa could hear cracking. She looked at her shackles and noticed that they were freezing! The same was happening for Frost Bite's shackles.

* * *

Outside the Fjord, Sven was running down the hill with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf slid down beside them penguin style while the Kaiju used their surroundings to their advantage. Biollante dug through the snow like a graboid (A large worm-like creature with no eyes, a jaw made up of three crushing tusks, and snake-like creatures that eat like the graboid.) with the two Dinosaurs on top of him. Gigan flew through the air as smoothly as possible as to not cause any disturbance. Anna shivered even more than before, so Kristoff took off his hat and put on her head.

"Just hang in there. Come on buddy, faster!" Kristoff said. Once they got to Arendelle walls, Olaf's sliding got out of control and he slid into town. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Kristoff thought of the people's reactions to a talking snowman and said, "Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Still out of control, Olaf slid into the village and was spotted by a townswoman, "Hello!"

"Ah! It's alive!"

At the courtyard, the guards saw Sven, Kristoff, and Anna, "It's Princess Anna!" Suddenly, the Kaiju appear right next to the three. The guards ready their weapons until Kristoff shouts, "Don't worry! They've been protecting us in the best way." Trusting him, the guards put their weapons down. Kristoff slid off Sven and carried Anna to the gate, "I've got you," Anna looked at Kristoff and felt grateful for all his help, "Are you g-gonna be okay?" Touched by her care, Kristoff replied, "Don't worry about me. You'll be safe with Hans." Just then, the gates opened to show Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick!" said Gerda. "My lady, you are freezing,"

"You poor girl, you're freezing. Let's get you inside."

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately." Said Kristoff, "There's no time to lose. Soon she'll completely freeze if she doesn't get to Hans!" Titanosaurus said. Kai turned around and replied, "We will. Thank you, all of you."

With the gates closed, Kristoff stares at them with worry. Finally he sighed and walked away. Suddenly, Gorosaurus got a hint of strange smell in the air, "*Sniff* Wait! I can smell something!" He said. Curious, Kristoff comes back to see what Goro was smelling. "It smells like, ice with a hint of dragon breath?"

"Wait… That dragon Elsa created! Could it be here?" Biollante asked. "I'm not sure, but it gets stronger this way." Gorosaurus walked off into the direction of the Fjord with Biollante following him. Just then, a beeping could be heard from Gigan, "EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!" Titanosaurus and Kristoff were as confused as Gigan. "My evil detector picked up the sense of an evil soul. The source gets stronger in the castle. I'll be back!" With the snap of his fingers, Gigan disappeared! "What now?" Titanosaurus asked. Kristoff walked towards the hill with Sven, "Now, I leave. Pray to God that this winter stops." Without another word, Kristoff left. Titanosaurus stood there watching Kristoff leave. Then, he decided to follow him, "What have I got to lose? Wait up Kristoff." He ran off towards Kristoff's direction and managed to catch up.

* * *

Gigan's destination happened to be the window to the study. He could see Anna and Hans in the same room. Luckily, thanks to technology he could hear them. They were about to kiss after Anna said, "Elsa froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." Hans said. They were about to kiss while Gigan felt like barfing, "Get it over with lover boy, Anna's close to dying!" Unfortunately, when they were about to kiss, Hans stopped before their lips touched. "Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you," Anna became really confused, especially Gigan. "You said you did," said Anna. Hans shut the window curtains and continued, "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-,"

"That little, mother- fucking, son of a bitch!" Gigan said with a glare. Using his laser, he slowing cut the window so that he could enter at the right time. "What are you talking about?" asked Anna. Hans put out the candles to lower the amount of warmth in the room. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-,"

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love that you were willing to marry me, just like that that." He took a pitcher of water from a table and went to the fire place. "I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He poured all the water on the fire. Anna was too weak to stop him and fell to the floor, "Hans, no, stop."

"But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans continued. Anna begged him to stop but he kept going. "All that's left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." He approached Anna whom was still on the ground as weak as ever. Gigan just watched while he was still trying to open a circle in the window big enough for him. "You're no match for Elsa," Anna said. Hans bent down and held her chin ungently. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Finally, Gigan managed to slice a whole in the window and jumped in. Hans became frightened at the sight of the 14 foot tall Kaiju. "You forgot one thing "Prince" Heroes don't Fuck with the innocent!"

Gigan back-handed Hans to the door with enough force to destroy his whole chest! Gigan walked towards him and grabbed by the shirt. He lifted him with no struggle and held him 4 feet in front of his face, "I'm gonna let go of you, but if you say any word of this, I will find you and kick your sorry ass! Then, I'm gonna punch you so hard that your fucking kids'll be retarded! Understand?" Hans nodded his head truthfully. Gigan let him go and Hans seized the chance to run outside. Gigan went over to Anna and helped her up.

"Gigan?! How did you-," Before Anna finished, Gigan interrupted, "No time to explain, right now I need to get you warm.

* * *

While this was happening, Gorosaurus and Biollante had their hands full as well. Gorosaurus kept walking in the direction of the smell while Biollante got more exhausted by the minute. "You know what, I'll just dig there." He attempted to dig through the ice but ended up falling into icy water! "Bleh,*cough* we're walking on the Fjord!" Gorosaurus managed to get him out and continued the search. After a full 30 minutes, the scent Goro could smell stopped at a wall.

"This is the dungeon!? How could this smell have led to the dungeon?" Gorosaurus asked, completely flustered. "Just break it down! The dragon might be inside!" Biollante said in impatience. Gorosaurus leaned on his tail, raised his two giant feet, and smashed the wall into tiny little bricks!

Elsa was caught off guard to see the wall break. But then, two familiar creatures came into view. Her shackles were now completely frozen which allowed her to break through. Biollante used his tentacles to rip through Frost Bite's shackles and release her restrained mouth. The ice Dragon was still unconscious so Biollante had to carry her. Elsa on the other hand was scared of harming them, "Thank you, but stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you two." She ran out away from her cell and into the blizzard. The two Kaiju could hear the door open and ran away quickly.

Hans and the guards decided to kill Elsa but were too late. Hans stared out into the blizzard and knew that he'd have to do this himself.

* * *

From the slope of which they came down, Kristoff, Sven, and Titanosaurus continued walking up. "So, got any room for more ice harvesters? Gigan's got tools from pickaxes to saws. Even chainsaws." Said Titanosaurus, "Maybe, if anyone needs Ice." said Kristoff. Unfortunately, Sven lagged behind, not wanting to go. Then, he looked back at the kingdom, shook his head, and ran in front of Kristoff. He snorted and grunted with his face to Kristoff. "What is it buddy?" Kristoff asked. Just then, Sven nudged Kristoff and Titanosaurus backwards. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?"

"Usually reindeer do this when something's wrong." Said Titanosaurus, "What could possibly go wrong? Anna is with her true love." Sven and Titanosaurus just gave him a "of course she isn't" look. Titanosaurus could see what was happening and turned Kristoff around. "Hey! You too? Sto-," Before he could finish, Kristoff saw a large whirling storm of frost circling over the castle which was being encased in ice! "Anna."

* * *

Within the library, Gigan was about to light the fire place until he and Anna could hear someone trying to open the door! Gigan transformed his hands to retractable chainsaws and was about to kill the person coming in.

.

.

.

.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Olaf! Gigan's chainsaws switched to his usual metal dragon hands. "Anna! Oh no." Olaf grabbed some wood and threw it into the fire, along with his arm which he took out immediately. Gigan blasted the wood, setting it ablaze instantly! Unfortunately, Olaf was too close to the fire. "Olaf, get away from there." Said Anna, "Whoa! So this is heat….. I love it." Olaf reached out for the fire, but his twig arm was set on fire! Luckily, Gigan managed to douse it with the ice freezing the wall. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Olaf said. Olaf noticed that Hans wasn't in the room, "So where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" Anna finally knew the truth about Hans and explained everything. "I was wrong about him, it wasn't true love."

"Huh? But we ran all the way here?" Anna was still worried about Olaf being too close to the fire, "Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt." No matter how many times Anna says it, Olaf wouldn't leave her. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Gigan put his hand to his mouth and said in a cough, "*Cough* ristoff,"

"What?" said Anna and Olaf in unison. "Well, think about it: Kristoff lost his sled and everything in it and yet he still followed you. When Elsa struck you he came to help you and brought you to his family to find a way to thaw your heart. And the most touching part, he brought you to Hans so that you could be happy and back to normal. He's in love with you, and the best way he showed that was thinking about your needs more than his." This speech made Anna realize that Kristoff really was her true love. Gigan helped her into a chair and moved her close to the fire.

Suddenly, the window blew open, bringing in more freezing air. Don't worry, I've got it," said Olaf. He went over to the window to close it until he saw something in the distance, "We're going to get through…. Oh, wait, hang on, I'm getting something." He broke off an icicle and used it as a telescope. Gigan on the other hand used his super vision. "It's Kristoff and Sven!" Olaf said. "And Titanosaurus!" Gigan added. "They're coming back this way!" They both said. Anna had a little bit of hope in her heart. "They-they are?" Anna asked. Olaf kept looking and could see that they were going extremely fast. "Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh….. I guess Gigan was wrong. Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Gigan glared at Olaf and would've smacked him if Anna wasn't there.

"Help me up guys. Please." Olaf thought it would be dangerous if Anna was far from a fire. "No, no, no, no, no you need to stay by the fire and keep warm." For once, Gigan actually agreed with Olaf and nodded his head. "I need to get to Kristoff." Said Anna, "Why?"

"Remember that speech I gave?" Gigan said. When Olaf remembered, he started hopping around excitedly, "Oh, oh, oh, I know why. There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords with a red dinosaur like a valiant, pungent, reindeer king! Come on!"

Suddenly, the frozen ceiling started to crack under the ice pressure. Before it could collapse, Gigan grabbed Anna and Olaf and jumped outside the door. In the nick of time too, the whole ceiling collapsed the minute they escaped!

In the hall, ice spikes were blocking the group's path, "We're trapped!"

"Not much longer." Gigan said confidently. He unleashed his blades and chainsaws and sliced through all the ice! They kept going until the last ice spikes revealed a window!

* * *

Upon the fjord, Elsa was nearly blinded by the storm. Biollante, Gorosaurus, and Frost Bite were just meters away. "This is crazy! If we're out here any longer we'll freeze!" This gave Frost Bite an idea. Her claws started to glow and she touched Biollante and Gorosaurus's hearts. Suddenly, Gorosaurus and Biollante were frozen, but mobile. "I have temporarily frozen your hearts. Now we shall be able to move through this storm without trouble." said Frost Bite. They continued looking for Elsa as she kept going.

* * *

Back at the castle, Gigan kicked the window open, allowing he, Anna, and Olaf to escape. "Slide, Anna!" said Olaf. They had no other choice but to slide off the slope. Gigan teleported to the bottom while Anna slid down uninjured and Olaf in a snowball. "We made it!" He shook off the extra snow and followed the others.

Further up the fjord, Kristoff, Sven, and Titanosaurus bounded off the mountain and sprinted across the frozen fjord. "Come on buddy, faster." said Kristoff. In all his life, Titanosaurus has never run this fast. He managed to stay at a speed close enough to Sven.

* * *

Gigan, Anna, and Olaf finally made it to the shore. "Kristoff!" shouted Anna. Suddenly, the wind lifted Olaf into the air! "Keep going guys!" Luckily, Gigan managed to catch him in the nick of time. "I got you buddy! I'll put you here for now." Gigan said. He put Olaf right behind his head blade safely so Olaf wouldn't be impaled again.

Anna struggled on with Gigan helping her every step of the way. "Kristoff!"

* * *

While still sprinting, Sven started to struggle on the icy surface. Seeing the reindeer's problem, Titanosaurus used the rest of his energy to carry Sven along with Kristoff. "Alright Titano, keep going!" Kristoff said. Just then, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsized over them. With no other choice, Titanosaurus threw Sven and Kristoff extremely high and ran through all the debris! Once he got past it he caught a falling Kristoff and Sven.

Out of nowhere, the ice opens up forcing Titanosaurus to throw Kristoff and Sven to the other side. Kristoff and Sven got up to see if the dinosaur was still there.

.

.

.

.

Splash! Titanosaurus popped his head up and started swimming at full speed. "Don't worry! I was born in the sea." Said Titanosaurus, "Just find Anna!"

* * *

Anna continued to move through the storm blindly. Gigan shined his laser light to guide Anna, but it didn't make much of a difference. Anna looked at her hands to find them icy blue! "Kristoff." She said. He faint voice could be heard slightly by Kristoff.

Titanosaurus broke through some pack ice behind Kristoff and started running with the other two. "Anna…..? Anna!" Kristoff shouted. To get a better view of everything, Titanosaurus jumped straight into the air to see the events. Unfortunately, the storm was so thick and fierce that not even Gigan's laser could be seen!

Not far from Anna's location, Elsa was struggling in her storm. But fear was consuming her. Behind her, Hans was trying to walk towards her, "Elsa, you can't run from this!"

"Just take care of my sister." Said Elsa, "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart." Hans shouted, over the storm. Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What? No." Hans knew that this would soon be his chance, so he created a lie, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white….." Heart broken, Elsa fell to the ground. "Your sister is dead, because of you." Suddenly, the storm stops to reveal a calm icy landscape. From out of nowhere, Biollante's acid landed right in back of Hans! "Everything Anna thought about you was a lie. Now, it's time I send you to Hell!" Biollante tried his best to get there, but the ice was too slipper's time I send you to Hell!" Biollante tried his best to get there, but the ice was too slippery for his tentacles. Now the ice became too slippery for Gorosaurus's giant feet!

* * *

Without the storm, Anna, Gigan, and Olaf could see Kristoff up ahead of them. Glad to see Kristoff, Anna whispered, "Kristoff."

"Anna."

Anna pushed towards Kristoff while he ran at full speed. Gigan was glad to see Titanosaurus unscathed by the storm. Just then, Anna heard a sword being drawn. Anna turned to see Hans with his sword, ready to strike Elsa!

Anna takes one last longing look at Kristoff and threw herself in front of Hans! Instantly, she froze and the sword shattered from the impact of the frozen Anna! "Anna!" shouted Elsa and the Kaiju in unison. When his sword shattered, Hans was knocked out from the collision, and the fact that Biollante threw an ice block at his head.

Elsa rushed towards Anna and felt her frozen face. The Kaiju and Frost Bite stood motionless at the sight of the frozen being. "Oh, Anna….. no… no, please no." Elsa said in distraught. The Kaiju and all the dignitaries of the castle held their heads down in sorrow. Olaf jumped down from Gigan's head. He was both sad and confused, "Anna?" Kristoff watched in shocked despair, his true love was completely frozen.

* * *

Deep below the ice, the Kraken put on an evil smile, "Where there is death, there shall always be death." Muto was slightly confused though, "Who are you talking to?"

* * *

Suddenly, Anna began to warm up and thaw! Everyone, especially Elsa, were amazed to see Anna back to normal! "Wha-? Anna?" Elsa said, very surprised. Anna opened her eyes and smiled at Elsa, "Oh Elsa,"

* * *

Deep beneath the ice, the Kraken was enraged! "What the fuck! I'm never wrong! If I wasn't stuck under this ice I'd kill them all!" He slammed on the ice, but no success. "Patience, Kraken. True love can thaw a frozen heart. So if the red head is no longer frozen, that means-," The Kraken knew where he was going with this and chuckled evilly. "The same with winter. Then, once they've all settled, We shall bring Hell upon them!" Both of them started cackling evilly, but MUTO chocked on his own laugh. "*Cough, cough, cough* Can't laugh underwater." He was lucky the ice would soon melt. He's down to his last set of lungs.

* * *

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked. "I love you," said Anna weakly. Olaf and the Kaiju realized what had just happened,

Olaf: An act of…

Gorosaurus: …..True love…..

Titanosaurus: … Will thaw….

Gigan: …. A frozen…..

Biollante:… Heart.

Elsa began processing all this information, "Love…. Will thaw….. Love! Of course." Anna seemed confused though, "Elsa?" Then, Elsa told her all she needed to know. "Love," Elsa lifted her arms into the air, causing the ground to shake! Beneath them all was the bow of a ship, rising from its frozen burial! This was so much to take in that Biollante nearly fell over.

All the villagers of Arendelle came to finally feel warmth. And with a wave of her hand, Elsa draws all the snow together into a giant snowflake in the sky and waving it away. This left a warm sunny day. Glad to see summer again, Anna said, "I knew you could do it."

Just then, Olaf and Frost Bite came over, close to melting. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life!" Frost Bite was also melting, but slightly slower than Olaf, "Mine as well." Soon, Olaf nearly melted if Elsa hadn't helped them. "Oh, Olaf, Frost Bite. Hang on." With another wave of her hand, Elsa created two small snowing storm clouds over their heads. "Hey, my own personal flurry." Olaf said.

Something in the air didn't smell right to Gorosaurus, but he didn't want to dampen the mood so he kept quiet. Suddenly, Hans tried to get to his feet. Kristoff and the Kaiju marched forward, prepared for a fight, but Anna stopped them. She showed them that she could handle this for now. She walked over to Hans, ready for whatever Hans would say.

Very confused, Hans said, "Anna? But she froze your heart." Anna had something in store for Hans right after she said, "The only frozen heart around here is yours." Proud of her words, Anna turned around. But she was still unsatisfied, so immediately she turned around and punched him the face! Hans fell overboard from the blow. Finally satisfied, Anna gestured to Biollante, "Alright, you guys can take care of this." The Kaiju exchanged looks and grinned. Biollante extended his tentacles into the water and grabbed Hans. On deck, Hans was surrounded by all four Kaiju, "Prince Hans, Anna told us that you love sandwiches." said Gigan with a grin.

Titanosaurus: Would you like a knuckle sandwich?

Gigan: Quarter pounder?

Biollante: Double whopper?

Gorosaurus: Or chicken round house?

Hans looked at them, both confused and frightened. "I don't, really like sandwiches," said Hans. "Okay, pound cake it is!" yelled Biollante. Biollante held Hans from collar as Gigan punched the prince for what looked like 50 times. Titanosaurus gave him a wet willie and 10 mega punches to the hips. And Gorosaurus was more brutal than the rest. He kicked Hans in the groin 8 times, and told Biollante to hold him above the edge of the ship. Gorosaurus backed up, ran, an kangaroo kicked him further into the fjord!

* * *

Soon, the mighty ships were repaired and setting sail. On one of these ships, Prince Hans was thrown into the brig. A French dignitary spoke to Kai before boarding, "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." Suddenly, Gigan appeared behind Kai! "Excuse me sir, allow me to do one more thing before you leave." Gigan boarded the ship and went over to the brig. From the sight of Gigan, Hans crouched to the edge of the wall, "Haven't you tortured me enough?" Gigan took something snake-like from his back and threw it into the cell. "A little parting gift before you go." Gigan walked away as the snake-like creature straightened up. It was the very same creature Gigan confronted: a Fear Feasting Serpent! It sensed Hans's fear and morphed into the four Kaiju!

"Say hi to Mothra for me will ya?" Gigan called out before leaving. Further down the dock, Arendelle guards, including Biollante and Frost Bite, led the Duke and his thugs to a ship. "This is unacceptable. I am innocent, I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow, my neck hurts, is there a doctor I could…" Before he could finish, Biollante moved in front of him and roared right in his face. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Noticing the Duke's scream, Biollante laughed so hard he fell over. Luckily, Frost Bite caught him in time. "You see, if I were a bloodthirsty, I would've eaten you by now. But I didn't! Now doesn't that change your perspective towards others different than you?" His answer was the Duke staring at him in fright. Biollante frowned and said, "Alright, forget it he'll never change. Get him on board." The guards nodded their heads, but before they brought him on board Kai read them a paper. "I have a message from the queen: Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." The Duke became enraged by the fact that no one can get the name right, "Weselton. It's Weselton!" Biollante grabbed him and his thugs and dropped them harshly on the ship.

* * *

Kids everywhere wanted to see Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus. Never before have they seen living breathing Dinosaurs! Not only that, but Biollante was given tons of food as a reward! It was the first he'd done this to someone, but he actually gave half of it to his friends and Frost Bite. To show her appreciation, Frost Bite gave Biollante a little kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Through the crowd, Anna was pulling a blindfolded Kristoff. "Come on, come on, come on!" Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she pulled Kristoff, causing him to run into a pole! "Pole." Said Kristoff, "Oops, sorry." Anna apologized.

Anna looked for the perfect spot and stopped. "Okay, okay, here we are." She took off the blindfold, and what Kristoff saw was the most amazing, supped up sled he's ever seen! Nest to it was Sven posing Vanna White-style and Gigan wiping his messed up hands. Anna motioned him to explain. "Well….. she did owe you a sled. And I made from fresh lacquer and the strongest, durable, and most powerful wood imported from America's Red Oaks." Kristoff was extremely amazed to see the new sled that he knew he didn't deserve it. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, like he said, Gigan made it himself."

"No, I can't accept this."

"You have to, no returns, no exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Sven showed off the medal for that specific job, but Kristoff doubted it, "What? That's not a thing."

"They said Giganians weren't a thing, but look at me!" Gigan said. "Do you like it?" Anna asked. "Like it?" Kristoff swept her off her feet and spun around with her, "Love it! I could kiss you!" Suddenly, he felt so embarrassed that he had to put her down. "I could, I mean I'd like to. I'd….. May I? We me… I mean, may we? Wait, what?" He seemed just as embarrassed as Anna was when she met Hans, except for the fact that Hans was evil. To show her approval, Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek, "We may." Kristoff smiled and went for it. Gigan just watched them, they reminded him of when he and Bageena went out. "*Sigh* I wish I knew true love again." Suddenly, Bagan appeared behind him! "Hello Gigan," she said cheerfully. "Bagana! I haven't seen you since the party!" There was something she knew that Gigan didn't though, and it would totally change his life, "Gigan, I have a confession to make…. I'm Bageena!" This information wasn't enough for Gigan though. For more proof, Bagana transformed into her Kaiju form, the beautiful (If you were a Kaiju) daughter of Bagan! Now this was so much for Gigan that he fell over!

"Holy shit, you're alive!" yelled Gigan in excitement. "I know, I fell into that portal and decided to live here for the next years. When I saw your human form, you reminded so much of….. well….. you!" Finally reunited, the two of them kissed. Now there was more than one pair of true loves.

Olaf enjoyed summer very much, he even noticed some flowers. He smelt them, but he ended up sneezing. His sneeze was strong enough to send his carrot nose flying into Sven's teeth! With the carrot in his mouth, Sven swallowed the vegetable whole. Olaf gasps at the loss of his nose and his face sunk into sadness. Luckily, Sven spat the carrot out and jammed it back into Olaf's face. Happy to have his nose back, Olaf hugged Sven cheerfully.

* * *

In the courtyard, all the villagers and Kaiju gather to get ready for Elsa's ice magic. "Are you ready?" Elsa shouts. Her answer was the whole crowd cheering. Determined, Elsa creates an ice rink out of the whole courtyard! Everyone, skates ready, started having fun on the ice. Unfortunately, Titanosaurus was the only Kaiju having trouble. Gorosaurus passed by with no skates, but thanks to his giant feet he could move around well. "Told you big feet do well on ice." Gigan didn't need skates since he had blades for feet and Biollante could balance himself with his extra arms. Feeling hopeless, Titanosaurus looked for someone to help him. But he couldn't move around quick enough to ask someone. "Don't worry bro, we'll help you out." Said Gorosaurus. He and the others managed to keep Titanosaurus in balance and stay near the princesses.

Anna slipped over to Elsa whom managed to catch her. "I like the gates open." Elsa had the same feelings, "We are never closing them again." With a wave of her hand, she formed ice skates over Anna's boots. "What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska—," Before she could finish, Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her across the ice. Sven slid by as well with Kristoff running after him, "Look out, reindeer coming through!" The Kaiju too skated by, "Kaiju crossing!" Gigan yelled out. Olaf came over to help Elsa coach Anna, "That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

* * *

All right is in Arendelle, until MUTO and the Kraken were about to commence their plan. "Now?" asked the Kraken, "Now." Replied MUTO. The Fear Feasting Kraken put on a grin and prepared for terror.

Everyone in Arendelle was calm, until a great splash could be heard! Everyone looked towards the fjord to see two humongous bodies! The Kaiju recognized the winged one to be MUTO, but a nearby villager yelled out, "Kraken!"

"People of Arendelle! Your time has come! Bow to your masters, or say hello to the D*v*l." Everyone went into a panic as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff ran towards the Kaiju, "Who is that?" Elsa asked. "Well, you know the squid, but the one with wings is a monster from our time: MUTO." Titanosaurus said. "Well we can't just stand here. Gigan, help me take out the Kraken. Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus, you guys take down MUTO." Immediately, they grew to full size and split up. This was the great battle of the prophecy.

Facing the Kraken, Biollante and Gigan unleashed their beams on the cephalopod. Unfortunately, the Kraken had a mysterious power that of course you know, mimics the Fear Feasting Snake. With his tentacles, he created a humongous shield that deflected the beams! The Kaijus were dumbfounded, "What's wrong? You never seen a Fear Feasting Kraken?"

The fight with MUTO wasn't getting any better either. He was too agile for Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus and kept punching them while jumping. "I can do this all day. If Godzilla wasn't fast enough to hit me, what makes you think you can?" Suddenly, a misfired blast from Gigan hit MUTO from the side! Taking the advantage, Titanosaurus blasted MUTO so hard that he was sent crashing into the Kraken!

"Switch enemies!" Titanosaurus shouted. When the two villains came to, Biollante grabbed MUTO and threw him towards Gigan. As for the Kraken, he created both fears of Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus: Death and Space Godzilla. Remembering their training, Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus attempted ton seem more terrifying, but they failed. "I've seen scarier creatures in China!" The Kraken taunted.

Biollante and Gigan noticed the Kraken punching Titano and Goro and had an idea. Gigan grabbed MUTO from the back of his neck and threw him to the Kraken's head! The two dinosaurs took the advantage and unleashed their inner rage. Gorosaurus grabbed the Kraken with his jaws, threw him into the air and kangaroo kicked him further into the water. Titanosaurus dived into the water and started an underwater brawl. MUTO dived as well and began kicking the Kaiju's legs. This made the large monsters fall over. MUTO continued doing this a few times until Biollante grabbed him by the head.

The Kraken had Titanosaurus wrapped and tightened his grip. Gigan noticed this and dived down deep. He could see Titanosaurus foaming from lack of oxygen. Gigan charged up his laser and blasted the Kraken straight in the eye!

In Arendelle, all the villagers were to be evacuated up the mountain. "Elsa!" Anna shouted. Elsa looked towards the fjord and saw that the Kaiju were in trouble. Just then, Elsa had an idea, "Frost Bite!" Just then, Frost Bite flew towards her for Elsa to ride her.

In the battle, Elsa and Frost Bite used their powers to freeze part of MUTO. "What the fuck?! You witch!" MUTO flew into the air to smack them out of the air, but he was grabbed by Biollante immediately and slammed to the ground! Underwater, Titanosaurus had 8 tentacles in his mouth while Gigan kept upper cutting the Kraken. Titanosaurus released the tentacles, grabbed them, and used all his strength to throw the Kraken into the air! Unfortunately, the Kraken was flying straight for Elsa and Frost Bite. Alerted by the large mass, Elsa and Frost Bite used their full power to freeze the whole squid! Biollante used his tentacles to break the whole frozen mass with one strike!

MUTO noticed that he no longer had an ally, so he flew further away. "You may have defeated the Kraken, but I've lived for billions of year! Longer than dinosaurs, before time existed! What can 4 monsters and a queen possibly do to stop me?" The Kaiju looked at each other and knew what they had to do, "You know, I think we speak for all the monsters who have fought Godzilla when we say… Fuck off!" Together, Titanosaurus's green beam combined with Gigan's laser, Biollante's acid, and Gorosaurus's rock wave to form the most powerful force on Earth.

MUTO hadn't seen that coming. In a few seconds, the beam striked and completely obliterated MUTO! The beast lost in time, was dead once and for all.

* * *

Not far from the kingdom, all the villagers cheered for the Kaiju. The saviors of their kingdom fulfilled the prophecy. Soon, a whole crowd of people came rushing down the mountain to their now-safe kingdom. The Kaiju shrunk down and returned to the kingdom for the celebration. Unfortunately, they were so exhausted from battle that they immediately collapsed on the docks! Anna gasped and said to Kristoff, "We have to get them to Grand Pabbie."

"People of Arendelle, I must journey to the Valley of the Living Rock with my sister. I shall return!"

In Kristoff's new sled, the Kaiju lay motionless in their seats. Elsa and Anna hoped for the best that Pabbie could heal them. Kristoff manned the reins with Olaf and Frost Bite next to the Kaiju. "Hopefully Grand Pabbie can heal them. He's the best I know, but if he can't… No one can." Anna held his shoulder and reassured him, "He will."

* * *

Once they made it to the Valley, the trolls appeared in honor of the queen. "Your majesty," said a few trolls. Sven pulled the sled through the crowd as they all saw the unconscious monsters. A few trolls gasped, just yesterday, it was Anna in danger. Now it was the Kaiju. "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff shouted, "Arendelle's protectors….. There's something strange about them."

Just then, Grand Pabbie rolled over to see the problem, "Hm, when did this happen?"

"After their battle against the Kraken and M…. MU…. MUTO." Said Anna. "How did they defeat the last one?"

"They combined their blast at full power." Replied Kristoff, "Oh no, at full power together the effects result in ever-lasting comas." Anna gasped, "You mean…."

"Yes, there is a great possibility that they will never awaken." Anna and Elsa began crying while Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and Frost held their heads in sorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hold everything!" Suddenly, a flash of light came from the middle of the Valley. It lasted a few minutes before a whole group of monsters passed through. One of them was the mighty Godzilla and the rest were all the Toho monsters. "Your trollful ways of magic may not heal them, but our Kaiju ways shall." King Ghidorah and Megalon went over to Gigan, lifted him, and electrified his body! Manda used the power of water to purify Biollante's limp body, and Godzilla used his knowledge of Prehistoric times to heal Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus.

The process took a few minutes, until the first movement was from Gigan. He lifted his arm and punched Biollante in the face! "Ow! Seriously? How many times do you have to punch me? Ugh, I think you broke my tooth." Happy to see him alive, Frost Bite hugged him and so did Olaf. Titanosaurus sat straight up and gasped, "Man, I thought I saw the light! Godzilla?" Finally, Gorosaurus accidently kicked Gigan before he got up! "Ow! Watch it you Prehistoric bastard!"

"Gigan!" shouted the aliens (King Ghidorah, Megalon, and Orga). They tackled their old friend and lifted him onto their shoulders. Anguirus belly-bumped Gorosaurus in a bro-like way. "Ha, ha, I was afraid we'd lose more members of the family. Congratulations for defeating the Kraken and MUTO." Godzilla exclaimed. "You know?" asked Titanosaurus, "Of course! We've been watching over you this whole time with a phoenix. Where is he by the way?" Suddenly, a 4-foot long firey bird flew straight out of Kristoff's sled! "Ha! Alakai, good to see you again buddy!" exclaimed Godzilla. "Godzilla is it? I would just like to thank you for all that you and your family have done. If there's anything you want, just say so." Elsa said. Godzilla thought about this and had the perfect idea. "There is one thing. But I'll need Pabbie's help."

Together, the troll and the Saurian used their powers to bring Monster Island, straight through the portal! Still in the air, Monster Island looked like the most beautiful place to the group. "Where shall we put your island?" Pabbie asked. "In the fjord." Replied Rodan. Now obviously you know that they set the island in the fjord, and afterwards the monsters continued living in Arendelle. Not only that, but the ceremony for the Kaiju was beginning. Elsa held a staff in front of Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, Gigan, and Biollante, "I dub thee, Titanosaurus the noble, Gorosaurus the powerful, Biollante the good natured, and Gigan the helpful." With the ceremony finished, both monsters and humans cheered for their new protectors.

All went well for Arendelle, and as for Hans, his brothers sure gave him a good ass-kicking, just after Hans was frightened the fuck out of the Fear Feasting Serpent. Now, a note from the author.

_This folks is the end of this tale,_

_Do not fear, all went well,_

_The monsters drank were happy with ale,_

_Now monsters live in Arendelle,_

_Now I leave you a good farewell,_

_See you next time, maybe at Shell._

* * *

**Tyrantrum: I'm glad we did this guys. I'll miss you all, except Hoopa and Zoidberg.**

**Gallade: Amen**

**Aerodactyl: Amen**

**Charizard: Amen**

**Godzilla and Space Godzilla: Amen**

**Schnitzel: Radda**


End file.
